


Home for Christmas

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 25 Days of H/D challenge: early bird prompts, Background Character Death, Community: slythindor100, F/M, Frottage, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 41,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry opens his home to vacationing travelers during the holiday season, and finds more than he bargained for, as well as everything he didn't know he was missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Christmas at Wintervale

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Written for the 25 Days of Draco and Harry: Early Bird prompts on Slythindor100, on Livejournal. Warnings and ratings cover the overall entire series.

**Prompt used:** [](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/jcLWMv8TbxPh7c0Xoo5CotMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)

Harry opened the door and let his dogs out, the two labs nearly knocked him over, but he grinned as he trudged out into the snow. He watched them romp, chase one another and bark, startling birds from the winter thinned hedges.

Withdrawing his wand, he cleared the stairs and path of snow, then charmed the cement steps warm to repel any additional snowfall. He took a deep breath, pulling the chilly air into his lungs and smelling more snow in the breeze. How much more, was still to be determined, but since he'd moved here to Wintervale there had been plenty. There was just something about winter that he adored. Well, perhaps, not the worst cold, but a little chill was nice especially considering how close to Christmas it was. The fact was, that it was snowy and cold, though, and that meant time spent snuggled in front of a fireplace. He could almost see the flames and hear the crackling wood. He even scented the burning cedar on the air now, even though his elves had recently cleaned and restarted all the fires in the house. The only thing he was missing was someone to share those nights with. The pups certainly kept him warm, but he would like to have someone around that could actually talk back in English.

Turning, Harry looked up at the large manor he'd purchased and smiled once more. Wintervale on a sunny and cold wintery afternoon was quiet. And he'd needed the quiet after the war had ended. He'd needed time to be alone and consider what he wanted from life. Very few of his friends had beleaguered him about his decision to withdraw from the world at large, considering all that he'd been through. A few people, though, still managed to make their disapproval known, but after everything that had happened, everything that he'd lost, he couldn't be bothered with a fickle public opinion. He'd needed to make himself happy before he could do that for anyone else, and being alone had done that for him.

Harry had spent his time alone, gathered his wits about him, and decided that he wanted a home and hearth more than anything, and he set about getting it. He'd come upon Wintervale and fell in love with the place. That it was closer to Hogwarts than London had been a plus for him. Negotiating with the elderly couple that wanted out from under the large estate had settled something within Harry and he had all the alone time he could handle as he restored the grounds. His alone time was drawing to a close and he needed to set about making the place ready for the season. After all his renovations were complete, Harry had opened Wintervale to a select few. The people he welcomed into his home weren't family, though his adopted kin came to visit, too, but the anonymous visitors were the ones drove back the silence and loneliness.

Nibbly popped into place at Harry's side. "Owls for reservations, Master Harry." He held out several bits of parchment to Harry.

"Thanks, Nibbly. We have a full house this year?" Harry flipped through the missives taking note of dates and names, if there were children travelling and how he needed to settle his guests for their holidays. 

"Not quite, but enough with the little one arriving. Nibbly will see to the rooms."

Harry hummed and Nibbly snapped his fingers before he disappeared. A couple on honeymoon, another couple celebrating an anniversary, and a single gentleman with one child, he counted. He would definitely play up the decorations for the kid. Harry supposed travelling with your parents wasn't too bad, but honestly, there was nothing like being home for Christmas.

Harry looked back up at the house and took a deep breath. A home for Christmas, that was why he'd purchased this large property. To give those travelling a place to feel as if they were home, instead of being displaced. He remembered, still, that first Christmas at Hogwarts and wanted others to feel as he had then. The holidays were stressful enough, and if he could provide an oasis, even temporarily, then he was satisfied. This was his home, and what he wanted to do with his life. He opened it for Christmas to those that wanted, or needed, a home away from home. He loved doing so and couldn't explain it, really, but Molly had understood where Ron and Hermione had been confused.

It had taken a while for his friends to fully comprehend his need for solitude as well as the desire to provide a safe, warm environment to not only himself, but to someone that wanted it, too. Wintervale was a haven for anyone that wanted a special place to celebrate when home wasn't available. That Harry chose to spend his holidays with strangers still boggled some people.

Not that he couldn't go to the Burrow for the holidays, but controlled chaos wasn't what he wanted, no matter how joyous it was. Once all the Weasley children, their spouses and all of Molly's grandchildren arrived, it was rather like being packed into a sardine tin. He would visit with the Weasleys in good time, but for now, he had a home to decorate. The first couple of guests were arriving tonight.

~*~

"But, Father, why must we go away for the holiday? Are Grandmère and Grandpère coming, too?"

Draco sighed and nodded his head as he directed Cubby in the packing of their trunks. "Scorpius, I've told you. The Manor has to be cleansed and respelled. Grandmère and Grandpère will start the holiday with us, but then they are going on to Tuscany."

"For their anniversary? When is your anniversary?" 

Draco turned and eyed his son. At five, Scorpius looked just like him except for having Asteria's eyes. Sapphire blue eyes, bright and inquisitive, stared back at him, and Draco's heart ached as he looked at Scorpius. Though they hadn't married for love, there had been affection between he and Asteria, and from them their short relationship, he had Scorpius. Still, Draco missed her something fierce sometimes.

They had been happy enough, considering the marriage had been arranged for them both and the relatively short length of it. Asteria had been keen on providing the heir immediately while they was still young and healthy to enjoy the child. Those plans were thwarted soon after their decision. Asteria had a difficult time both conceiving as well as during her pregnancy, and though everything had been done to assure her comfort, her heart had been damaged from the strain. Scorpius had been born premature by almost two months.

Asteria had lived long enough to name Scorpius then slipped into a coma. She passed during the night while Draco had stood vigil over Scorpius. He'd not regretted leaving her that night, because she'd have wanted it that way. Except for times like now, then Draco wished she was here for Scorpius. He'd already made his peace with the loss of the woman who was his friend more than lover and her death.

Since then, he'd reared Scorpius on his own, with help occasionally from his mother and father. Scorpius had thrived, and had grown into, so far, a curious and intelligent child, if a bit somber. At times, Draco wondered if Asteria hadn't been given life again in Scorpius as he saw so much of her in his boy, and he knew that coloured how he treated Scorpius. He'd never talked down to Scorpius, and Scorpius acted much like a tiny adult sometimes. Perhaps he'd done his son a disservice by doing so, and also by not remarrying, but he would let anyone come between them. Draco tried hard not to coddle him too much, and he wasn't certain he succeeded.

"I don't have an anniversary, Scorpius, which is why we celebrate with Grandmère and Grandpère."

"And on my birthday, too."

Draco smiled. "Yes, your birthday, too." Scorpius' birthday on the solstice was highly anticipated, and Draco thought he might have gone just a bit overboard with his plans, since they were going to be displaced while the Manor underwent its magical maintenance.

"So, we are travelling for my birthday, Christmas and Grandmère's anniversary."

Draco held out his arms to Scorpius and Scorpius threw himself at Draco. Draco left the room with Scorpius in his arms. "Yes, and Father Christmas will come to see you at Wintervale. There's plenty of activities listed on the pamphlet for us to try."

"Snow, too?"

"Oh, yes, there will be tons of snow, Scorpius, darling." 

Narcissa met Draco as he was coming down the stairs, and reached for Scorpius as Draco stepped off the bottom of the staircase. "Wintervale is in Banffshire, which is in Scotland. Father Christmas has assured me that there will be plenty for you to play in."

Scorpius' eyes grew wide as he wrapped his arms around her neck. "You know Father Christmas?"

Narcissa smiled and nodded. "Father Christmas and I are on a first name basis, so that you can have a most wonderful Christmas this year whilst we are away from home."

"Mother," Draco warned.

Narcissa tutted at him. "Relax, Draco, it's the time of year where it's proper to spoil your children. Your father and I have made the arrangements to be certain everything is perfect for the pair of you." She lifted a hand to Draco's face and cupped his cheek. "I want you to enjoy it as well, darling."

Scorpius watched the two of them, and Draco felt his little gaze most keenly. He smiled to reassure Scorpius. "I am certain we will have a lovely time."


	2. Something Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's guests arrive and Draco is in shock.

**Prompt used:** [](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/WDye5hxRt5iJtz10FLz5RtMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)

** Something Old **

Draco tucked his wand away, shaking off the uneasy feeling at the lack of magic in the Manor. The nonessential spells, like those on the library that catalogued and made certain the books were returned to their proper places, were the first to go. Not every spell had been cancelled since the Manor had been hidden from Muggle eyes for centuries, and in doing so, it would have been difficult to explain the sudden appearance of an estate in the middle of the Wiltshire countryside.

Still, leaving the Manor nearly defenseless, sat odd on him, despite knowing that the Goblins would set everything to rights. 

Draco met Lucius in the foyer. "Finished? Mother's gone ahead and taken Scorpius to Wintervale."

Lucius nodded. "Yes. The only thing left to do is to leave the phial of blood for the Goblins."

Draco glanced around the hallway then sighed. "Why don't I remember ever having to do this before?"

Lucius hummed. "It happened, you were too young to remember most likely, but it did occur." He sniffed and eyed Draco for a moment.

Draco tried not to squirm. What was it about a parent's regard that forced you to feel like a recalcitrant teenager despite having done nothing wrong? He was almost thirty, had been married and with a son of his own, so why did he feel that way?

"I'd like to transfer the spells to you, Draco."

"Beg pardon?" Draco felt his breath hitch in his throat. "Why?"

Lucius' lips quirked. "Surely you don't have to ask." 

"I did, did I not?"

Lucius shook his head and looked around before focusing on Draco once more. That same sensation crawled over Draco, liked he'd should have been paying attention but had missed something extremely important.

"It's time, Draco. You have made your family, and this _is_ the family compound, is it not?"

Draco tried not to scowl. He hated it when his father danced around his questions. "Yes, I suppose."

"Then it is more than past time to assume control of the Manor."

"Again, I suppose." Draco nodded and took a deep breath. "If you are certain."

Lucius inclined his head. "I wouldn't have said had I believed otherwise."

The Manor doors opened and the head Goblin of security, Kardoch, entered. Lucius bowed and the creature returned the greeting. He held out an ornate glass bottle to Lucius and a dagger.

"Use no magic to collect the sample."

Lucius nodded and turned to Draco. Taking a deep breath, he held out his palm to Lucius. 

*" _Jus sanguinis_ ," Lucius murmured to Kardoch. 

"It will be done." Kardoch nodded then bowed to Draco. Draco returned the gesture, and then Lucius drew the tip of the dagger across Draco's palm.

Draco hissed and waited for the blood to well up from the slice, then squeezed his hand closed, feeling the blood collect in his palm. He tipped the bottle to his thumb and allowed the crimson to flow down his digit and into the phial.

The Goblin nodded again as the bottle filled to half. "Enough."

Lucius capped the phial and handed it back to the Goblin. "Thank you, Kardoch." 

Kardoch exited as silently as he'd entered, and the door to the Manor shut softly behind him. 

Lucius turned and drew his wand, holding the tip against Draco's palm as he sang the wound closed.

Draco flexed his hand and felt, again, that oddness which had been plaguing him the entire time they had been dispelling the Manor. First, the suddenness with which the protection spells had to be recast as well as the extra undertaking of renewing the rest of the magic on the Manor. Christmas, Scorpius' birthday and his parent's anniversary. So much to do in such a short space of time. And that time seems to pass so much faster now that he's older.

"You've our Portkey?" Lucius' voice drew him out of his ruminations and Draco nodded. He pulled the Portkey from his pocket and resized it with his wand.

Draco held up the old book and offered a corner to Lucius. He glanced up at the huge clock hanging in the drawing room. "Three minutes." Even as he waited, he studied Lucius' profile and wondered what it was that had his parents acting so oddly.

~*~

Harry waited in the foyer of Wintervale for the guests to arrive. Last night, the honeymooning couple from Peru, Maria and Aldolpho Martínez, had arrived with an entourage and more luggage than Harry had ever seen in his life. That the couple had brought along one of their countries delicacies was intriguing to him and he couldn't wait to see what it was.

He'd placed them in the southern wing of the manor and informed the house elves to cooperate with whatever dietary needs the party had. It had surprised him that the elf the Martínez couple brought spoke to his own elves with little to no difficulty.

Since then, though, he'd not seen hide nor hair of the couple or their family servants. It wasn't surprising though, considering just how large Wintervale was. His own employees were vast and made certain the guests found their way into the local Muggle area, if that's what they desired or arranged transportation to other Wizarding areas. The activities provided on the grounds also drew some, and with the help of the people he'd hired, the entire estate ran smoothly.

Harry even had time to participate in a few of his favorite winter sports with some of the guests, and he enjoyed that almost as much as he liked meeting and welcoming new people.

The tingle of an incoming Portkey buzzed along his senses and he stepped forward to greet the new arrivals.

The woman and child that appeared had his back to him, but she turned and Harry gaped at her; Narcissa Malfoy. He felt a suckerpunch at seeing her after so many years. He must have completely overlooked the name on the reservation, which spoke volumes about where his head had been. And he wondered just how long she had been married to Lucius. He'd see to it that something special would be sent to their rooms. His labs, Vanilla and Cadbury, bound into the room, and the child she had placed on the floor squealed with delight at the sight of them.

Harry nearly groaned and wondered how the dogs had escaped the room where'd he'd confined them. "Van! Cad! Settle!"

The dogs halted immediately, skidding on the slick tiles to sit just in front of his guests. He glared at the dogs, who had the gall to act cute and innocent with their tails sweeping across the floor. They were well behaved, he'd made certain of that, as to not have another Ripper, when he'd decided on a companion. "My apologies. They aren't normally this excitable." 

Narcissa Malfoy ran a hand through her hair and smiled at him. Harry was struck by her icy beauty even though it had been at least ten years since he'd seen her. "No harm done, Mr Potter."

"Harry, please," Harry offered and returned her smile. "And this is?" He knew, of course. He'd read the story of the tragedy that had befallen the Malfoy family, but children, and parents as well, seemed all the more proud to introduce themselves.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy," the little boy answered, and Harry grinned wider, and shook his hand.

Harry cut his eyes up at Narcissa and nearly smirked at the pride on her face. It was a different expression than he'd ever seen on that aristocratic face, but one he'd spied many times on Molly Weasley's countenance. Sheer love and pride shined off her.

"Well, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy," Harry nodded at Narcissa, as well. "Welcome to Wintervale. Let me show you to your rooms. I have adjoining suites for you. The rest of your party will be arriving shortly?"

Narcissa nodded and opened her mouth to answer, but Scorpius stepped forward, and cut across her. "Can I pet the puppies?"

"Scorpius," Narcissa scolded, and Harry could tell that it was more indulgent that an actual reprimand.

Harry held up a hand. "It's fine. They are normally well behaved and I promise they won't harm him. Well, other than to lick his face. He's not allergic, is he?"

"I don't think so."

Harry knelt and snapped his fingers. Vanilla and Cadbury came close and Harry pointed to the floor. "Down." Vanilla and Cadbury sat, then stretched out on their bellies, looking up at Harry expectantly. "Good pups."

Holding out a hand to Scorpius, Harry beckoned him forward. "Easy now, let them sniff you. That's how they welcome someone. Hold your hand like this." Harry gestured, holding the back of his hand toward Vanilla. 

Vanilla crept forward on her belly and licked the back of Harry's hand, then did the same to Scorpius. Scorpius giggled and plunged both hands into Vanilla's long, soft blonde fur then buried his face into her neck.

~*~

Draco and Lucius appeared in Wintervale's foyer and Draco saw his son bowled over by a large, dark coloured dog. "Scorpius!"

He darted forward only to stop, jerked back by Lucius' hand on his arm, as he heard the squealing giggles and noticed the man beside his boy and the dog. Harry Potter had his head tossed back as he laughed with Scorpius, and his mother watched over them, man, child and dog, a huge smile on her face.

A second dog nosed its way into the jumble, knocked into Potter, and sent him sprawling off his haunches, and Scorpius' laughter reached new heights. All Draco could do was stare. The sight of his son with the two animals was beautiful, and his giggles were a joyous sound. Something he didn't hear very often, especially since it was completely and utterly without reservation. Add the handsome man Potter had grown into to the mix and it was a picture perfect shot of… well, Draco didn't know what it was, but it was entirely too appealing. Something he'd not felt in many years tightened in his gut, and he pressed a hand to his stomach.

Lucius stepped up beside him, one blond brow arched as he watched the scene. "How charming. Scorpius seems to enjoy Wintervale's welcoming committee."

Draco looked at him. "Did you know Harry Potter would be here?"

Lucius tore his eyes away from the puppy pile and smirked. "Of course, he owns Wintervale. Why do you think I reserved a place for us here? Potter runs the most upscale wizarding bed and breakfast spot in or out of the country. It's very hard to acquire accommodations here, and not just because it's Potter." He looked away from Draco and focussed on Narcissa. "Besides, where else could I take your mother to propose to her, again, and it not be as magical as possible?"

Draco just stared at his father in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Translation ~ Right of Blood


	3. Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry adjusts to the identity of his guests, and Draco learns something personal about Harry.

**Prompt used:** [](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/3zMVRR5L_NuSQWWqanYtP9MTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)****

Something New

Harry pulled himself up off the floor then gave a sharp whistle, and Vanilla and Cadbury jumped to his side, settling on their haunches, tails sweeping across the floor. He got a head tilt from both dogs as they looked from him to Scorpius then back again before they settled into their alert positions.

"My apologies. Welcome to Wintervale," Harry addressed Lucius and Draco as they moved in closer to where he stood with Narcissa and Scorpius. He'd heard Draco call out but felt it necessary to allow the dogs and Scorpius the interaction. He couldn't say why as he'd never needed Van and Cadbury's assistance since the first time, but he knew when to accept the feelings they sometimes had, and to let the dogs continue as they were.

Scorpius clamoured to his feet, with Draco's assistance, and Lucius joined Narcissa. They all stared at him as if waiting for something, just as Harry looked back at them.

Finally, Harry smiled and rested a hand on both Vanilla and Cadbury's heads. His nerves felt frayed despite the play with both the dogs and his fingers in their soft fur grounded him. The need to return to a bit of normalcy and the desire to runaway to recover from the shock of welcoming these particular guests was almost overwhelming. He maintained, though, this was his job and his life now, and he could-- _would_ \-- do this. 

"Shall I show you to your rooms now? I'll give you the tour if you want to leave your luggage here for the elves."

Lucius delved into his robe pockets and settled two tiny trucks on the floor. "That would be appreciated."

Narcissa hooked her hand on to Lucius' elbow, tearing her eyes away from Scorpius to regard him, and Harry felt nervous once more at her inspection of him. "I would like to see more of your lovely establishment, as well."

Draco added his and Scorpius' cases to Lucius' then tapped them with his wand to resize the trunks. He helped Scorpius straighten his clothing. "What do you say to Mr Potter?"

Scorpius pulled away from Draco's neatening and grinned at Harry. "Thank you for allowing me to pet your puppies."

Harry nodded. "You are very welcome, Scorpius. I'm certain Vanilla and Cadbury enjoyed it." He glanced down at the dogs. "Tell Scorpius thank you." And he made a gesture toward his mouth.

Vanilla barked and Cadbury followed, which Harry saw, delighted Scorpius. He also saw the contemplative look on Draco's face and took a deep breath to explain. "Cad and Van are my assistance dogs and are highly trained, so I hope you don't mind if they accompany us on your tour."

He saw Draco hesitate, and Narcissa moved in a bit closer. Vanilla came to her feet, moving in between Harry and Narcissa, but not threatening, and Harry took a deep breath. He must be more flustered than he thought if Vanilla was reacting. Narcissa eyed the dog and took a step back. Vanilla sat again

"Why do you need assistance, if I may be so bold as to inquire?"

"It's personal, but since Van and Cad have taken to Scorpius, I'll can tell you that both animals will not harm any of you. They are there for my safety alone," Harry began. " Shall we?" He snapped his fingers and the dogs stood, heads up and ready. He stepped forward. "I've placed you in the east wing, and as I told Mrs Malfoy, you are in adjoining suites. You each have your own en-suite, though, and only the door is shared between the two."

"Those were my requested accommodations," Lucius remarked and followed Harry across the room.

"Thank you for the reassurance about Vanilla and Cadbury," Narcissa offered. "I do hope we weren't any trouble."

"No, it's not a problem. I obviously didn't know I needed them and they came to me. It's what they are trained to do."

As he guided them toward the staircase, Harry took another cleansing breath to dispel the intense feeling of being stared at. He ran a hand along the railing as he climbed the staircase and hummed, avoiding any more explanation about the dogs as he spoke about their rooms. 

"Breakfast begins at eight, though if you rise earlier, pulling on the cord beside the entrance to your suite will summon a house elf. Coffee or tea, and fresh fruit can be ordered at that time. That also works any time you need something. There's a schedule of the rest of the meal times, on-grounds and local activities in your suites, as well. Wintervale tries to be accommodating to the individual person's needs as well as the group's."

Harry turned at the top of the staircase, and nearly froze when Draco spoke. "Are there many guests in residence?"

"Just another couple and their… staff. I've put you on the opposite side of the manor so you both can be assured of your privacy as well as comfort." He chanced a look over his shoulder as he stopped by the first door. "Mr and Mrs Malfoy. Just tap your wand to the door three times to set your own personal protection spells."

Harry pushed open the door and allowed them to enter. "If you allow me to get the other Misters Malfoy settled, then we can continue the tour."

Lucius inclined his head and led Narcissa into the room, and Harry was alone with Draco and Scorpius. He turned to find both of them eyeing him with identical unreadable looks.

~*~

Draco studied Potter then reached down to place his hand on Scorpius' head. "What are you avoiding telling my parents about the dogs?"

Potter bit his lip and glanced down at the animals, who moved even closer to him. Draco narrowed his eyes at the dogs then regarded Scorpius, who was staring avidly at Potter's dogs. "Perhaps we should discuss this later."

Potter blew out a breath and shook his head. "No, it's… it's fine." He ran a hand through his hair and Draco noticed that he wasn't quite so pale as he'd been while they were walking up the stairs. "I'm just not real certain how to go about explaining this so as you'll understand."

Draco inclined his head. "Try. I've learned to be more… patient and accommodating since the last time we spoke."

Potter nodded then gestured to the door down the hall. "Let's get you to your rooms."

Draco gave Scorpius a small push to guide him toward the room. "You are to leave Mr Potter's dogs alone, Scorpius."

"Yes, Father," Scorpius answered, though he didn't sound happy about it. Draco ruffled his hair and got a small smirk in return.

Potter sighed. "Don't…It isn't like that." He stopped outside the door to the suite and opened the door for Draco. Scorpius ran inside the room with a gasp.

Draco leaned in to see and blinked. Inside the room, on a table next to a bottle of wine and a basket of fruit, was a present wrapped in brightly coloured paper. He turned and looked back at Potter.

"The reservations said you were celebrating," Potter answered.

"Father, is this for me? Can I open it? Please?" Scorpius danced around the table where the package sat.

Draco continued to stare at Potter and Potter's cheeks flushed with colour. Draco found the blush extremely charming and fought off a smile. He nodded. "Yes, Scorpius' birthday is on the solstice."

"Then I hope he'll enjoy this. It's not much, but it will be useful during your stay here."

Draco arched a brow then bent to look at Scorpius once more. "Yes, Scorpius you may open the gift."

Scorpius squealed and the sound of tearing paper rent the air. Draco kept one eye on his son and the other on Potter, trying to gauge both reactions. He wasn't certain about this awkward Potter, but then again, Scorpius seemed to take to him as he hadn't taken to anyone before.

"Aw, clothes," Scorpius pouted, and Draco tore himself away from his thoughts to look at the items Scorpius had received. 

It was indeed clothing, of a sort; a woolen hat, mismatched mittens and a wildly colourful scarf as well as what looked like two round rocks and a pair of sticks. "What in Merlin's name?" he glanced at Potter.

Potter ran a hand through his hair again, and shrugged. "It's a make-your-own snowman kit. We receive a fair amount of snow around here, and I thought he might enjoy that activity without the loss of his own winter items."

"Snow?" Scorpius looked up from the gift and stared at Harry. "Do you know Father Christmas like my Grandmere does? Did she tell you how much I've wanted to see snow?"

Potter laughed, and Draco once again found the sound all too appealing. "No, I don't, but I shall ask your Grandmere to introduce us."

"Why don't you go show Grandmere and Grandpere what you've received?" Draco asked Scorpius.

Potter stepped inside the suite and pointed. "That door leads into the next suite. Knock on it and it should open unless your Grandpere has set his spells."

Scorpius nodded, scooped up the items, and started to run then calmed and walked the rest of the way to the door Potter had indicated. He knocked once, and though it took a moment, Narcissa eventually opened the door and smiled at Scorpius before turning and looking at Draco. Draco nodded at her and she stepped aside to allow Scorpius entrance to her room, Scorpius' chatter fading as she closed the door behind them.

Draco crossed his arms over his chest. "Is it easier to get that explanation now?"

Potter took a deep breath. "Van and Cad are psychological assistance dogs. They are part of a Muggle therapy program that allows me to live my life in a healthy and healthful manner. Think of them like house elves of a sort, only they keep me sane."

Draco arched a brow. "That isn't helping your case, Potter."

Potter huffed out a breath. "I don't know how else to explain it to you except to say, once again, Scorpius is in no danger from them. They are large, but non-aggressive dogs that help me by their very presence. They are extraordinary animals, and yes, need regular affection, too. It's safe for Scorpius to do so unless they are working, and you'll know immediately when that is because of how they act."

"You speak as if they are sentient."

Potter nodded. "A bit, yes. They know, can sense when I am in need of something, even when I don't realize what it might be myself."

Draco listened and was intrigued by the concept. He knew magical creatures, to an extent, could sense magic and make use of it, but he'd heard of no dog, other than a Crup that could possibly do what Potter had implied. "This is Muggle magic?"

Potter smiled and it took Draco's breath away. He wanted to press his hand to his stomach again but just continued to stare at Potter as he nodded again. 

"Yes, I suppose so. A Muggle remedy that is both magical and medicinal that gives me freedom to be out in the world as opposed to being Gilderoy Lockhart's roommate at St. Mungo's." 

Draco hummed. "I see."

"I hope so. I'll give you and your parents some time to freshen up. We can reconvene in the foyer in an hour?" 

"Yes, thank you, Potter." Draco entered the suite and softly closed the door behind him.


	4. Something Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Narcissa talk about the past after exploring their rooms at Wintervale.

**Prompt used:** [](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/BxLC1zExfQyRO8QSKLVQwdMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)

Draco stood with his back to the door, his fist clenched around the necklace at his throat and listening hard for Potter's footfalls as he walked away. That he couldn't hear them was either a testimony to the door's thickness or someone at Wintervale's spell casting. He thought, as he looked around the well appointed room, that it might be a bit of both.

He closed his eyes, wishing away the warmth he felt at Potter's regard and wondering why now, after so many years, this...thing, this emotion inside him decided to surface. He'd closed off his heart too long ago to protect not only himself but Scorpius as well and couldn't take the chance at being vulnerable. After what he'd gone through as a teenager, he'd vowed never to be that out of control again.

Taking a deep breath, he willed himself calm and focused on having a good time with his son on this holiday. He opened his eyes and examined his surroundings.

The sitting room of the suite was large and already decorated for Christmas; a mix of what seemed to be magic and Muggle design throughout. The sturdy furniture appeared to be well-crafted as well as comfortable, and Draco pushed off the door to investigate further. 

Besides the one door Potter had already pointed out, there were two more, and he opened the first. The room he opened wasn't nearly as large as the sitting room and held a single size bed. There was also an armchair and a table with a lamp as well as a bookcase and a few books. The colours of the linens and curtains were bright and appealing to the eye, and matched the furniture of the room as if someone had planned it that way, even though it didn't feel as if it had been strictly designed so.

Scorpius' trunk sat open at the end of the bed and his pyjamas were already laid out on the turned down blankets. The armoire stood just to the left of the bed and Draco noticed that while the furniture here was just as well put together as that in the sitting room, it appeared to be made almost in miniature. Sized smaller for tiny hands and people.

Potter had mentioned that Wintervale made the accommodations per individual as well as group, but he hadn't thought that they would go to this extreme. It was different and unexpected as well as magical, and made him feel as if he'd been welcomed as a friend. He'd anticipated Scorpius sneaking into his bed tonight just because they were in a different place, but somehow, he thought, once Scorpius saw this room, he would stay here, and Draco, quite possibly, would be acquiring new furniture for Scorpius' bedroom at the Manor.

This room, too, was decorated for the holiday and Draco smiled to note that while the decorations were simple, they were also placed high enough to where little hands wouldn't be tempted too awful much. Except for the tiny tree in the corner of the room.

Draco moved to check out the tree, and found that while he could touch the branches and the round and sparkling lights and ornaments, he wasn't able to remove them from the tree. Nor were the lamps warm to the touch as to burn small sensitive hands. That bit of spellwork was impressive, and he wondered if it was elf magic or something Potter did all on his own.

Draco left Scorpius' room to check out his own and nearly gasped as he entered the room. Like Scorpius' room this one was tailored to him and had the little sitting area as well. Strong, masculine furniture filled the space that was enhanced with deep browns and golds for linens. His trunk was open, the clothing in the slightly ajar armoire, as if he'd interrupted an elf in the middle of its work, and they had specific orders not to be seen.

He pushed open the door to the en-suite, and knew then and there, that if his father had truly meant him to take over the control of the Manor, there would soon be renovations happening at the family compound.

The bathroom was almost reminiscent of the ones at Hogwarts. Outfitted in cream-coloured tiles, chrome fixtures and glass, the room shined in the light from the window. A huge, deep tub sat center with the back wall and several different little bottles lined up along a shelf just overhead. Plush towels that matched the golden browns of the linens in the bedroom hung on several racks inside of the warm room.

The toilet was hidden behind a half wall, giving a bit more privacy, and separating the space from the vanity with dual sinks. But the thing that drew Draco's eye the most was the glass enclosed space next to what he assumed was a linen cupboard. He tugged on the frosted handle and peered inside, frowning at the little black holes at different intervals all over the walls. He stuck his hand in front of one and jumped when water shot out of them all at the same time.

The flow of the water stopped as soon as Draco drew his hand away, and he pulled back his soaked sleeve and tried it again. The water streamed out once more from all sides and Draco had the sudden urge to strip down and try this out. He didn't though as he needed to speak with his mother and father about what he'd learned.

Drying his arm with a large fluffy towel hanging from a bar beside the glass enclosure, Draco sighed to feel the heat in the soft and thick cottony fibers. He exited the en-suite and noticed the elf had finished unpacking for him. He was just entering the sitting room as the adjoining door opened and Narcissa greeted him. Through the connecting door, he could see his father with Scorpius as the boy wrapped the wild, fuzzy orange and purple scarf around Lucius' neck.

Biting his lip, he arched a brow at his mother and she smirked at him.

"Scorpius is trying to convince Lucius they must find out where Mr Potter will allow him to make his snowman. Immediately, no less."

"Ah. Do I need to rescue, Father?"

Narcissa shook her head. "No, no. It's good for him to be with Scorpius like this. I don't think you realize just what a difference Scorpius has made with your father."

Draco hummed and gestured for her to sit. "Shall I pour you a glass of wine? Potter said we could continue the tour once we'd settled in." He withdrew the bottle from the basket and plucked the stemware out as well then set about opening the bottle. He noticed that Potter had as decent taste in wine as he had in decor when he let the light red's bouquet float up to him.

Narcissa sank gracefully to one of the chairs and Draco turned when she sighed. Her eyes were closed and she was leaned back against the chaise as if all the life had drained out of her. "I don't know where Potter found this grouping, but I must know so I may have a set delivered to the Manor."

Draco chuckled. "Father mentioned that there was no more magical place than Wintervale. I am starting to believe he is correct. Have you seen the--"

"The ensuite? Yes. I am to believe that yours was just as interesting as ours?"

"Quite, and I am certain that once Scorpius does decide to relax, he'll be staying in his bed tonight." Draco smiled and reached up to clutch his necklace under his robes.

"Still, Draco?"

Draco turned and held out the glass to his mother. "I suppose it is time, yes."

Narcissa accepted the wine and swirled it as she thought. She shrugged and stroked her fingers over a pendant at her own throat. "I suppose it all depends on why you are keeping it around. If it is sentimental, then it is not problem. However, if you are using it as a tie to remain in the past, then sometimes, those bonds must be broken before we can move on."

Draco sipped from his glass then sat across from her and allowed the necklace to swing free from his throat. "Asteria gave this to me. Said that if we had to be married by contract then at least we would get something fun from it. I'll pass it on to scorpius one day for his betrothed."

"I know." Narcissa sipped from her glass then set it down and leaned forward. She cupped the tiny Snitch and smiled as she opened the locket, and read the words she knew were there. "Really. Quite forward of her to ask like that." She admired the antique brass and hematite stone.

Draco smirked. "I think it was rather funny, all things considered. I never asked her. We just agreed on the contract because it benefitted us both."

Narcissa snapped the Snitch closed and laid it gently against the hollow of Draco's throat. "I think she would have been a wonderful mother as she was an interesting young woman."

Draco licked his lips and nodded, swallowing down a large gulp from his glass. "One could hope, but I don't think I could have ever made her happy."

Narcissa tilted her head. "Asteria knew what she wanted and was satisfied with the choices the two of you made for your contract. Don't detract from her memory by wallowing in self doubt." She eyed him and Draco felt that niggling sense of insecurity caused parental regard, only this time he couldn't stand up to it. There was something ten times worse about a Mother's Look than there was a Father's.

"Why must you give me that expression?"

Narcissa's mouth quirked. "What expression, darling? I'm just looking at my life's work. Do you feel guilty about something, Draco? Why this sudden bout of melancholy?" 

Draco toyed with the Snitch then realized what he was doing and dropped it with a scowl. "You know exactly what expression, Mother, and I think you do it on purpose to force me to speak."

Narcissa laughed. "Nonsense. I'm not forcing you to do anything." She leaned in and cupped his cheek, stroking one finger along his skin and smirked at him. "It's your own conscience that does it for me."

Draco huffed. "I'm fine. Although, I did learn something about Potter and his dogs."

Narcissa arched her brows. "Do tell."

Draco drink the last bit of wine from his glass and set it on the table. He took a deep breath before answering her. "They appear to be some sort of Muggle magic."

"The dogs?"

Draco nodded and continued. "He said that they'd worked with him to keep him out of the Janus Thickney ward."

Narciss leaned back and turned to look at Lucius and Scorpius for a long moment. Draco followed her gaze, smirking at the sight of Scorpius pulling the bright red woolen hat over Lucius head. Lucius' hand already had the mittens, one blue the other pink, on his hands and they held firmly to Scorpius' legs as he lifted him up to adjust the hat on Lucius' head.

"I understand his… attachment to them more now," Narcissa said.

Her voice was so soft that Draco nearly missed it and he tore his eyes away from the silly sight of his father and Scorpius. "Beg pardon?"

Narcissa's eyes were distant, and Draco noticed that she seemed older, noticed the lines on her face and how much more weary she appeared than she had moments ago. 

"There was a time, after everything was over, that I thought I was going to lose your father to St. Mungos' permanent ward. Azkaban isn't kind to anyone, and though he saved you from that experience, he himself was never the same."

Draco swallowed. "What do you mean?"

"Wizards don't deal well with many things, despite having access to this wondrous magic. If we can't see our way into repairing it with a spell or a potion, then we tend to hide it away, keep it a deep dark secret that festers until it can no longer be contained, and it escapes at the most inopportune times. That is something that should be changed. We _are_ wizards and should be better than that. We take magic for granted, and it took someone like the Dark Lord nearly robbing me of my family for me to learn that."

Narcissa blinked and Draco was stunned to see tears in her eyes. She kept them at bay, just barely, as she looked right at him. "If Harry Potter suffered near as much as your father did from the fallout of the war, I don't begrudge him those animals or any means he used to save himself from the mental anguish. Your father brought his on all by himself, but still, no one is completely immune to life's abuses, no matter how strong they are physically, mentally or magically. If I thought you father would accept it, I would pay everything in our vaults to see that Lucius got the same treatment that apparently helped Potter."


	5. Remembrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's past helps him remember his present.

**Prompt used:** [](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/sA9ASq7P-kxlgC-0t3-PvNMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)

** Remembrance **

It took everything Harry had not to run away from Malfoy's suite. As it was, Cadbury and Vanilla herded him down the stairs and into his own room as quickly as possible without causing a ruckus. Before he collapsed on the sofa, Harry forced himself to begin his meditation and calming techniques. He knew he wasn't completely out of his comfort zone, but it was close. Since he could recognize it, he hoped to stave off an attack. He needed the ritual to keep him on the straight and narrow, and to avoid the memories that might overwhelm him.

Digging in an armoire, Harry found a candle and ran it under his nose, inhaling the clean scent of mint. He settled the taper into a candlestick and set it afire. Placing the candle in front of the frosted window, he returned to the sofa. He pulled his feet up close to his body and rested his head on the tops of his knees, focusing on the flickering flame as he breathed slow and deep, counting each inhale and exhale as he tried to calm himself. Vanilla climbed up beside him and pressed her nose in close to his face. Harry closed his eyes as Cadbury jumped up on his other side.

He could pinpoint the exact moment when he realized something was wrong with him. Both now, and in the past, and right now, it was the present he wanted to think on. Malfoy the youngest; Scorpius, had awakened something in him that he'd thought he'd forgotten. He didn't know why that particular child had affected him as he had because other children had stayed at Wintervale and Harry had had no problems with them. There was just something about this boy that he didn't want to examine too closely just because of whom his parents were. He knew he shouldn't feel that way but there was a past there that was ripe with strife. He shifted his thoughts away from Draco and focused on the other possible reason that Scorpius had caught his attention. Perhaps he was ready to face that now.

At one time, he'd wanted a family. A lover and a companion to share his life with. He'd thought it was going to be Ginny Weasley. However, their experiences during the war had changed them both too much. She'd been resentful that he'd left her behind, despite saying she understood, and not to mention grieving over Fred. Harry'd been too bloody tired to even try to work on what they'd had between them before. He'd gone to Gryffindor Tower that morning and she'd left with Molly before they'd had a chance to chat. It was a mutual thing, they later decided, as they each had too much going on in their lives at that particular moment to pursue a romantic relationship.

Harry was young and he was a wizard, he could have his family eventually when his life after the war calmed and he had a career. Until then he had Teddy and Andromeda.

And just like that Harry lost the battle with the past and was plunged into his memories with a vengeance as the scent of the mint and the warmth of the dogs surrounded him, anchoring him, somewhat, in the present. That he could still hear the ticking of the grandfather clock in his room was a good sign that he could recall the past and not lose himself in it unless he chose to. Harry was grateful for that small victory even as he got swept away in remembrance.

He'd woken in his bed at Gryffindor tower, the next day after the battle's end, panting and soaked with sweat. Neville had ripped back the curtain and stared at him before shouting for Madam Pomfrey. At the time, he couldn't recall why he'd had the nightmare but it became apparent later that it wasn't going to be the only one. And these were different than the Voldemort induced dreams from his past. He learned to hide the fact that he was having dreams again quickly enough. It didn't help that he was also feeling like no matter where he was, the space was too large. It was nearly enough to make him consider finding a cupboard somewhere.

Months had passed, the nightmares steadily getting worse, and Harry cast spell after spell, and used charms to hide his appearance, weight loss, and the periods of anxious screaming that his life had become. It was Andromeda that had finally caught him unawares one night during a particularly rough dream, and forced him to talk about said dream.

He'd been back in the tent, and Ron was gone, and though it had never happened, he'd sworn that Hermione had been snatched. He'd been left alone to die. He couldn't make his wand work, he couldn't Apparate away, and the tent just seemed to become larger and larger until he was in what appeared to be a huge cavern made of canvas.

People from his life, both alive and dead, shouted at him, accused him of actions he'd done or not done and the consequences. He'd curled into a ball, trying to shelter himself from the yelling, not even bothering to defend himself as he called for help and moaned apologies.

Harry hadn't realized he'd been outwardly vocal until Andromeda had gently woke him. She'd looked at him with such understanding, and not a trace of pity, that he felt compelled to tell her everything that had been happening. She helped him acquire his NIH number and gave him the name of a Muggle doctor that she had been seeing after Ted's death. She'd also warned him not to seek treatment through St. Mungos' as wizards didn't understand about mental health.

Andromeda was convinced this was what was Harry's problem. She'd dealt with this twice now, even if she hadn't been as involved in the first go round with the war. War, trauma of his childhood, his own brush with death, and the fact that Harry had had only marginal adult guidance in his life were just the beginnings of Harry's problems, and they could be managed. Molly's caring could only circumvent so much, especially when her presence had been sporadic, and now, it was almost non-existent as Molly dealt with the fallout of the war to her own family. Harry had dropped to the wayside. Andromeda appointed herself as his next benefactor, and Harry soon learned why she had been Sirius' favorite cousin, because Andromeda was brilliant and just as much of a force to be reckoned with as Molly Weasley.

Sirius had apparently taken a page from Andromeda's book in adopting Muggle things. Andromeda had learned from Ted, and now she utilized a mix of both Muggle and magical means to maintain her's, and now Teddy's life and health issues. The doctor Andromeda had recommended to him would help him regardless of whom he was. Harry had been leery, but with Andromeda accompanying him, he set out to find some help.

Doctor Brigid Fawley was a 'disgraced' member of both her family and the wizarding community, seeing as she was a pureblooded Squib. However, she had made this work to her advantage, and she used the pureblood teachings she'd been reared with, in conjunction with the Muggle world education, to help those that rode the fence between the worlds. She had gone to Muggle medical school and had an alphabet behind her name, specializing in both medical and mental health, and treating the body and mind at the same time.

Dr Fawley took to Harry immediately and Harry did to her as much as he could at first. She was the soul of discretion as she worked with him to discover his problem. During sessions with her, he spoke about everything from the Dursley, his magical education as well as what he wanted from life.

It was working with her that he discovered what had happened to him; post traumatic stress disorder with occasional proximity anxiety. Because Harry was a wizard, they couldn't pursue the normal Muggle course of action with prescriptions, so Dr Fawley suggested the alternative use of animal therapy.

Harry hadn't wanted to own another animal, he still missed Hedwig something fierce, and wasn't certain he could care for an animal properly. Fawley assured him it would take time to find the right animal partner for him and also suggested a round of other therapies to help. 

Some of the relaxation methods Harry had learned he still used today, some ten years after his initial diagnosis. He knew he wasn't ever going to be cured of the problems he had, but he could manage them and live a reasonably normal life… for someone who was a little extra than normal. And then Fawley had found Vanilla and Cadbury for him.

A huffing whimper brought him out of his thoughts and Harry looked at Vanilla. He ruffled her ears and smiled. "Thanks, girl." He gave Cadbury the same treatment then realized he wouldn't need to call Fawley because he'd worked through his attack all by himself. He just note the date and speak with her about this incident when he needed to schedule an appointment. Perhaps Fawley had been right in telling him that he would know when it was time to come to her. He pushed up off the sofa, and walking over to the window, he examined his candle. 

The candle had burned down considerably, and as he peered out into the afternoon's waning light, Harry realized he felt better than he had before. He breathed in the minty scent and sighed. He could do this; he would make it through the holidays, he told himself, without another breakdown. And as breakdowns went, this one had been minor. He had managed to control himself until he was alone, and he counted that as another victory. 

The Malfoys would only be in residence until just after the holidays, and it was his job, his life to provide a warm and inviting place for anyone who came to him. It had been ten years, and he _knew_ people changed. He had, so why couldn't these particular wizards? Despite Harry's anxiety attack, the Malfoys had done almost nothing untoward. Curiosity about him, Van and Cad, he could excuse because he had the same temptation despite knowing the public story about Draco and Scorpius' situation.

Nibbly appeared and eyed him, relaxing as Harry smiled at him. "Master's guests is in the foyer. Nibbly has offered drinks and will announce dinner soon if Master wants to give a late tour."

Harry nodded. "Master will, Nibbly. Set up in the formal dining room."

Nibbly grinned and bobbed his head then vanished as Harry whistled to his dogs, ready to face the Malfoys once more. He turned, casting a charm to make certain the candle was safe to leave unattended and left the room, the light, warmth and scent of the candle staying with him.


	6. Mixing Up Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco tries to talk to Potter but is continually interrupted.

**Prompt used:** [](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/C8F1QbEeEvFn9Z8IFa_hM9MTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)

The room the elf led them into was decorated like every place else Draco had seen. It wasn't ostentatious, though. Wintervale was large and therefore the decorations, simple as they were, had to be large in number as well. The spaces were well attended and it almost felt like the decorating that his own elves would do, or Draco finally realized, the decorations that had been used at Hogwarts.

That thought brought a smile to his face and he glanced over at his mother, seated on a comfortable sofa in front of the fireplace. He could see that she too was taking in the decor and would almost guarantee that some of the same ideas would most likely make their appearance in the family home next season. Only glamourized more to be more Malfoy.

Potter entered the room and Draco focussed on him, looking to see the same nervous and shy man he'd seen outside his rooms, except he was gone. All Draco could see what the proud and confident person he remembered, albeit grown into an attractive man. Potter's dynamic smile was back, and so were the dogs, much to Scorpius' delight. He remained seated with Lucius, though, at a table playing with what appeared to be a wad of dough-like substance.

Lucius was passing him tiny pieces that Draco couldn't quite decide if they were twigs or miniature bits of clothing and eyeing the balls Scorpius had made with distaste.

"We'll get to that tour eventually, so my apologies for it being delayed. I usually don't get a chance to see my guests much except for at meal times. They are usually taking in the sights."  
Narcissa stood. "If you need to attend to your other patrons, we understand. You needn't attend to us personally."

Harry shook his head. "The Martinezes informed me they'll be keeping to themselves as this is their honeymoon, so you probably won't see them." He gave a slight bow. "I am at your disposal."

Narcissa smiled and Draco's eyes widened. Potter all to himself for an indefinite amount of time. Mostly. He wondered how long he could delay the tour just so he could talk with him. He watched the dogs leave Potter's side and venture over to Scorpius.

Scorpius eyed them then went back to playing with his toy as Lucius just nodded.

Potter cleared his throat. "Nibbly said he'd offered drinks but didn't answer as to whether or not any had been desired. If so, I'd like to offer Wintervale's signature holiday cocktail. Dinner should be ready shortly as well."

Lucius nodded. "I'll try your spirits."

"Just white wine for me," Narcissa said and settled down into the sofa once more. Nibbly appeared and offered her a decorative glass.

Draco walked across the room. "I'll take a cocktail as well."

Potter moved to a bar that ran the length of the room and stepped behind it, pulling down glasses and liquors. Draco watched as he ran a mint leaf around the rim of the glasses then dipped them into a dish of crushed red and white powder.

Still curious about Potter, Draco leaned against the bar. "If you don't mind me asking, why, Potter?"

Potter smiled. "This drink is mint for the the holidays." He mixed a red and a milky white liquor in a silver glass, tossed some ice in and covered it. He shook it vigorously for a moment as Draco watched then strained and poured it into the encrusted glasses.

Draco smirked as Harry set one on the bar top for Draco. "Try it." The liquid swirled for a moment then red settled down to the bottom with the milky layered on the top.

Draco eyed it as the colours separated then arched a brow at Potter.

Potter laughed. "Go on then."

"You were crap in Potions, Potter why should I trust you with a cocktail?"

Nibbly appeared at Harry's side and took the other glass to Lucius.

"Can't afford to poison the paying guests, Malfoy."

Draco shook his head, lifted the glass and sipped. The cool liquid danced over his tongue and left a sweet and minty aftertaste in his mouth. It wasn't overly sugary nor was the taste of the liquor harsh on his tongue. He took a larger drink and shook his head at Potter. "Not bad. Thank you."

Potter nodded.

"But you know what I meant."

Potter waited, his eyes focused on Lucius even as his hands cleaned up the mess he'd made. Draco turned to watch his father. Lucius raised the glass to Potter then drank, his eyes on Potter the entire time.

"Satisfying, Potter. You must tell me where you learned this."

Harry smirked. "It's a Muggle drink Hermione's mum taught me."

Lucius froze before taking his next drink then chuckled. "Interesting." He toasted Potter again then drank, and returned his attention to Scorpius.

"Did Granger really show you how to do this?"

Potter focused on him, his green eyes staring holes into Draco and Draco drew in a breath, the air chilling his teeth and mouth where the mint drink has kissed his skin. It left him breathless and he forced himself to take another sip, passing off the sensation as a reaction of the alcohol rather than anything Potter had done.

"Yes. Wintervale has a drink for each season--"

"I want a drink."

Draco looked away from Potter to see his son crawling up beside him on one of the bar stool. Potter grinned at Scorpius and Scorpius returned it. "One cocktail for the young master."

"Potter…" Draco began and Potter held up a hand.

"Any allergies?"

"No, but--"

"Then allow me to make the boy a drink."

Draco nodded. "Very well."

"Do you like chocolate, Scorpius?"

"Oh, yes, Mr Potter! But I'm not supposed to have chocolate before dinner."

Potter nodded. "And your father's rule is a very good one, but since you are on holiday, he's given his permission. You still must eat dinner, though. I think Nibbly would be awfully upset if you didn't."

Scorpius nodded and watched Potter's hands as he deftly mixed a drink for Scorpius. Draco watched too as he saw Potter switch out the liquor bottles for a glass one filled with milk. He dipped a tumbler into what Draco thought was crushed chocolate biscuits, added the milk, and then used a small clear dripper that dropped green into the milk. 

Long fingers unwrapped a candy cane, plopped it into the glass and added a small dollop of something called _Treat!_ and then Potter stirred the drink until the milk turned a dark murky green throughout. He added a short straw to finish it off. "One Dirty Snowball for young Master Malfoy."

Scorpius' eyes went wide as Harry handed him the drink, and he cut his eyes up at Draco. 

Draco nodded. "Taste, then thank your tender."

Scorpius pulled the glass closer and sipped, his eyes round as he grinned mischievously and licked the biscuit ring off the side of the rim. "Yum! Thank you, Mr Potter. It was minty and good."

"You're very welcome, Scorpius, and please call me Harry."

"Thank you, Harry!"

"Hop down and Nibbly will take your drink over to the table so you can continue playing with your indoor snowman."

Scorpius slid off the barstool and raced over to the table. 

"Dirty Snowball?"

Potter laughed. "Milk, pep-o-mint flavouring tinted green and chocolate syrup."

"Granger again?"

"Actually it was Andromeda; my godson's guardian. His favorite. It's good warm, too."

"It's really melting!"

Draco turned at Scorpius' shout, still not forgetting that Potter hadn't answered his questions. However, he'd noticed the slight tremor to Potter's hands as he made the drinks, and it made him all the more curious to speak with him. He walked across the room to investigate the wonder Potter had introduced to his son now.

The toy Scorpius had been making was indeed… melting. The dough like substance was leaning to one side forming a puddle and the tiny items Lucius had been helping Scorpius with turned out to be colourful accessories similar to the ones Potter had already given to his son.

"What is that?"

"Melting Snowman," Potter replied. "Another find of Hermione's."

"I'm going to let him melt and then make him again and again. Nibbly said he was mine." Scorpius looked up at Harry and nodded.

Lucius smirked. "Well, Muggles never cease to amaze."

Potter nodded as a bell rang. "That'll be dinner."

Thwarted, Draco opened his mouth, hoping to invite Potter to join them specifically to see if he couldn't get his answers. He was simply amazed at how Scorpius responded to Potter, and he wanted to know more about what the man had been doing in the years.

Nibbly appeared and tugged on Potter. Potter bent as the elf whispered in his ear. His brow crinkled and he looked at the elf. "Escaped? What does that mean?"

Maria Martínez rushed into the room. "Oh, Harry. Our _cuy_ are loose!"


	7. Appetite For Destruction

**Prompt used:** [](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/0c9jWCptYIklDfpbKBheVtMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)

Harry led the Malfoys into the dining room then followed Nibbly back to Mrs Martinez. Vanilla and Cadbury almost right behind them. "Do you know what a _cuy_ is?"

Nibbly wrung his hands together and nodded. "Nibbly knows, Master Harry, but is not certain Master _wants_ to know."

Harry arched an eyebrow at the elf. "Oh, Master definitely wants to know, Nibbly. We can't have livestock running about the place. Why didn't anyone tell me that there was _live_ animals being stored here? And why were they in the house?"

Nibbly pulled on his ears. "Master Harry, the _cuy_ would have frozen if Nibbly puts them in the stables."

Harry took a deep breath, trying not to shout at the elf. "Nibbly, Master-- _I_ need to know what a _cuy_ is."

" _Cuy_ is Spanish for… how you say… guinea pig. They are delicious. We brought them for our Christmas feast." Maria Martinez hurried over to Harry. We've managed to capture all but one."

Harry stared at the woman as if she had lost her mind. He looked back over his shoulder to make certain Scorpius hadn't heard the explanation of the term. "Er… you eat them?"

"Oh, yes. We've made arrangements to roast them in your kitchens on Christmas Eve."

Harry shook his head. "Oh no."

"But it is already decided. You shall join us. Your other guests would be welcome, too."

Harry had a vision of the Malfoys feasting on the little guinea pigs and had to close his eyes for a moment as he felt a sick sensation swirl in his gut. He opened his eyes to look at her once more. "Mrs… Mrs Martinez… guinea pigs are pets here. I don't think that my other guests would be enamoured to find such a thing on their table."

"But it's a lovely dish, and we have _Chicha_. Couscous and hot peppers to stuff them with--"

"I'm certain it's… delicious, but I like to serve a more traditional menu here at Wintervale. Thank you for the invitation." Harry decided to make certain that the Malfoys partook of their meal elsewhere that day. Although, they were extremely rich and some rich wizards were known to be eccentric. Perhaps he'd just warn Draco about it and see if he couldn't take Scorpius with him. Teddy was due to visit and he would welcome someone else along as he often got on well with Rose and Hugo.

Vanilla huffed and Cadbury barked then shot away from his side, and all Harry could do was stare at the dogs for a moment until a crashing noise sounded in another room followed by more barking and growling. "Shite!"

Harry took off after the dogs, Mrs Martinez on his heels, and hoping against hope that only material things had been broken, and that neither animal had found the last guinea pig.

~*~

Draco closed the door and looked around before carrying Scorpius into his room. Potter had come into the dining room mid meal to inform them that a guinea pig was loose in the manor. He asked them not to worry as he had his elves searching for the animal. Draco noticed he was careful not to say rodent, even though his mother stiffened in her seat.

A few crashes outside the dining room then silence reigned in the room, and Potter left them alone again. Scorpius had inquired after the animal and the rest of the dinner was spent in discussion about various pets and whether or not Scorpius could have one. It wasn't long after that, that Scorpius started to droop, nearly falling asleep in his dinner, and Draco excused himself and his son then came upstairs.

A quick swish of his wand and Draco had Scorpius dressed in his pyjamas, teeth cleaned and a soft kiss as he was tucked under the blankets. Draco checked under the bed just to be on the safe side then left a lamp burning in the sitting room between his and Scorpius' room. 

Leaving his own door open just in case Scorpius woke during the night and wanted him, Draco indulged in the shower. After a completely relaxing experience he crawled between the sheets, and dropped off immediately.

"Father! Father!"

Draco started and sat up. Sunlight gleamed in through the windows and Scorpius ran into the room with something in his hands. He tossed it on the bed and Draco lunged for the flying guinea pig. 

"Father Christmas comes every day here! I got a pet!"

Draco groaned and closed his eyes as he crawled from the bed to summon Potter or one of his elves. He definitely needed something strong with his tea this morning.


	8. Indulgence

**Prompt used:** [](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/_CsTQt9o8v7Ds4suk7klDNMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)

 

Harry sighed as he looked out the window. The previous night had dropped an impressive amount of snow over the grounds. But even as beautiful as it was, it also made him rather sad. He struggled in winter with his condition but most times the spirit of the holidays infected him with cheer. The past two days had been ever so hectic and exciting with the arrival of his guests, so he wasn't at all surprised he'd had an episode. He was feeling better, strong, and ready to continue the holidays. The adventure with the Martinezes dining mishap was easily smoothed over, and it wasn't the first time something insane had happened since he'd been managing Wintervale.

His second year after opening had been a disaster of epic proportions since he hadn't paid enough attention to the reservations and accidentally booked a Muggle family during a wizard family gathering. Luckily, the Muggles had only stayed a couple of nights, but he'd had a time making certain the celebrants were kept separate. Since then he made certain to check and double check the reservations before confirming.

Wintervale in summer was just as gorgeous then as it was now, but Harry loved it even more in winter. The snowy grounds called to him and he abandoned his view as he decided to help dig out the walks. It was time for a bit of fun.

Vanilla and Cadbury snoozed at the foot of his bed as Harry picked through the appropriate winter clothing, dressing in layers to keep his body, fingers and toes warm. As he finished dressing, he pulled a toboggan over his head and opened his bedroom door.

Vanilla lifted her head and Harry called to her. Cadbury bounced up and followed him. Harry chuckled because Cadbury loved the snow almost as much as he did. Vanilla's reluctance to join them didn't bother him, though, she'd join them regardless even if she didn't venture out into the snow drifts. He opened up the front door of the manor and Cadbury dashed out into the cold air. Vanilla flopped down on the front path, watching her sibling romp through the deep snow. Harry followed, swiping his wand back and forth, clearing off the path in front of him and stacking the extra snow on top of the already deep drifts.

~*~

Draco lounged on the sofa, watching the flames in his fireplace as he sipped the tea he'd called for. The elves had also added some in season fruits as well as a couple of scones for him, and then some, more than enough to fulfill a craving until a proper breakfast could be consumed.

With a sigh, he dropped a piece of apple into the tank that held Chance the guinea pig. Potter had informed him that he'd give the thing a second chance at life if he allowed Scorpius to keep it, and the name had stuck. Scorpius had been utterly enamoured of the rodent, much to Narcissa's dismay.

They'd spend hours in the village's tiny pet shop outfitting the new pet. That Potter had given him the Galleons to cover the guinea pig's expenses only intrigued him more. Potter had only shrugged in that simple way and stated that every child should have a pet, at least once in their life.

Draco had agreed, recalling the untold times he'd brought in frogs from their pond, small lizards he'd trapped as well as the tiny baby peacocks his father bred. Those he'd not been allowed to play with, and Draco had often wanted a Crup or a Kneazle to enjoy, but instead had dealt with learning to train the Eagle owl his family owned. He supposed all the post owls and such were his now, and he felt a pang of something in his stomach.

Despite his father's confidence, he wasn't certain he wanted to take over the Manor just yet. It was one thing to know he'd become maintainer of the grounds, but it was another to faced with that decision so soon. He didn't want to see his parents as anything other than their vibrant selves, even though he knew that his father had to be close to sixty. Still young for a wizard, but knowing what his mother had told him, made him wonder if Lucius wasn't preparing for the future prematurely.

Sharp barking drew his attention away from the depressing thoughts and he pushed himself to his feet, dropping off another apple slice to the guinea pig as he crossed to the window. He shook his head at the sight below.

Potter had cleared the front walk and was now trudging through the banks of snow, frolicking with his dogs. Well, one of them anyway, the blonde one sat watching over Potter and the other one like a lady surveying her kingdom. The black dog leaped in and out of the snow like a wild hare, chasing Potter then knocking him face first into the chilly hills of snow.

Potter rolled before the dog could pounce again and tossed a snowball at the dog. The dog snapped it out of the air then looked around as the loosely packed ball disintegrated with the closing of its jaw.

Potter tossed his head back and laughed, and Draco wanted to open the window to hear that deep, rich sound ringing in the cold air. He was so intent on watching Potter that he never heard his mother enter the room until she startled him.

"My, my, the Chosen One grew up quite well, didn't he?"

Draco cut his eyes at her, trying to calm the clamouring of his heart. He shouldn't have been surprised that she'd caught him ogling Potter. He'd been obsessed enough with the man over the years when they were children, but still to have been caught out now, and for her to know exactly where his thoughts lie was rather embarrassing.

"I suppose, if you like the rugged outdoors type." Draco looked her over, trying to see the weaknesses of age as he had before. 

Narcissa smiled. Her hair was perfectly coifed and her face delicately made up even though she still wore a winter weight peignoir and dressing gown set. "Darling, one is never too old to appreciate a fine wizard, rugged or not."

"Is that what Potter is?A fine specimen?"

Narcissa stepped closer to the window, watching Potter as he brushed the snow from his backside, only to be shoved down into the snow again when the cream coloured dog finally decided to join them. "Well, he wasn't hexed with the ugly wand, now, was he?"

Draco chuckled. "No, I suppose he wasn't."

"You aren't without your charms either, my Dragon."

Snorting, Draco turned away from the window and Potter. He gestured for her to sit. "I highly doubt that will be an issue. Might I prepare you a cup? Potter's house blend is of course excellent, and the scones are still warm."

Narcissa nodded and as she sat, she picked up a plate and added a couple of slices of apples and cheese with one of the scones. "Problem or not, the matter is there, and I, for one, want you to enjoy yourself this year. Indulge in him, if you wish. I can see that he intrigues you." She looked at him and took the cup he offered. "It's been long enough, Draco, and I know what your father has asked of you. If there is something more that you desire before accepting the head of the family, then it isn't too late to change things. Arrangements can be made right up until the time the Goblins have finished their spell casting."

Draco cut his eyes over to the window then looked back at her, frowning at the little tilt of her lips as she set her cup down. "I'll keep that in mind, Mother."

The door to Scorpius' room opened and his son came flying out of it, still in his pyjamas. The blue footed flannel night clothes allowed him to slide across the dark wood floors right into Narcissa's arms.

"Grandmere! It snowed last night! We have to use my snowman kit that Harry gave me."

Narcissa looked over Scorpius' shoulder at Draco and smiled. "I think that is a wonderful idea, darling. Get dressed and let's have breakfast, then see if Mr Potter can accommodate such enthusiasm. Your father is a champion snowman builder."

"Thank you, Grandmere!"

Draco sighed as Scorpius flung his arms around her neck. "Yes, thank you, Grandmere," he drawled and stood to dress for the day.


	9. Eskimo Kisses

**Prompt used:** [](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/_ILWnU5iO9HMbN1oPfdLadMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)****

Eskimo Kisses

Harry had just gathered up snow to make another snowball for Cadbury when he heard whooping. Around the side of the house came Scorpius and Malfoy, the younger jumping through the snow like a wild thing. Cadbury barked and bolted over to Scorpius, rolling him into the snow and spraying the cold in a fan that Malfoy neatly sidestepped. Harry laughed as Malfoy approached him.

"My apologies for interrupting, but Scorpius wanted to make use of the gift you gave him."

Harry shook his head as he looked at Malfoy. The cold didn't seem to be affecting him any, wrapped as he was in a fur lined winter cloak. "It's no trouble, but you might want to move to another section as the pups have trampled most of this snow to hard pack."

Scorpius finally managed to untangle himself from Cadbury and stumbled through the snow to his and Malfoy's side.

Harry could see the cold just kissing Scorpius' cheeks, his pale skin light pink from exertion and the snow. 

"Will you play with us, Harry? Grandmere says that Father is a champion snowman builder. Are you?"

Harry smiled at Scorpius, and winked at Malfoy. "If it's all right with your father, then I can see my way to making a snowman with you, definitely. I don't know about being a champion though. Perhaps your father can teach us both."

Malfoy gave him a look and Harry laughed out loud. "Perhaps Mr Potter needs lessons in not being a prat."

Scorpius watched the two of them and Harry laughed again. "Perhaps, but please, call me Harry. Mr Potter is an old man, and I am far from old."

Malfoy tilted his head and watched him for a moment, and Harry had the strong urge to tuck his head. He wondered if the blush he could feel heating his cheeks was noticeable since he'd been out in the cold for so long, and he fervently wished it wasn't. 

"Draco," Malfoy said finally, and Harry breathed out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"Scorpius," Scorpius said and grabbed Draco's arm. "Why are we saying our names again? Didn't we already do that before?"

Harry chuckled and nodded. "We did, but sometimes, it's the polite thing to do."

Scorpius thought about that for a moment then nodded. "All right. Can we make the snowman now?"

Harry pointed. "Let's move over there. Cadbury has trampled this snow flat already."

Scorpius squealed and took off running as best as he could through the drifts, the dogs following behind him, barking.

"Is he always this energetic?" Harry inquired as he watched Scorpius play with the snow and the dogs.

Draco shook his head. "Honestly, no. He's been more lively than I've ever seen him since we've been here." He smirked at Harry. "Of course, I don't normally shower him with gifts every day either."

"I…" Harry balked, not knowing what to say and Draco chuckled at him.

"I'm teasing, Harry. My mother is of the mind that if one needs spoiling then the time to do so is during a holiday. I would let you know if I was disturbed by anything you've given him."

Harry thought about that. "I'm inclined to agree with your mother. That's why I opened Wintervale."

"To indulge rich patrons with nothing better to do."

Harry snorted. "No… well, it was more of an indulgence on my part than anyone elses. I wanted some place that felt like home no matter the time, season or who came here."

Draco nodded. "You have succeeded." He looked around then focussed on Harry again. "It reminds me very much of Hogwarts. When I was small, if I couldn't be at the Manor then I wanted to be at Hogwarts, and now, I am very glad I am here since I have to be away from the Manor."

"Yes!" Harry felt a warm thrill shoot through him at Draco's words. "That's exactly what I was going for. It was a labour of love as well as something I'd always wanted, and I was going to have it no matter what."

"The bath helps, I can tell you that much."

Harry laughed. "Like that, do you? I found it in a magazine that Hermione brought back from across the pond. Ron took her to Salem for their fifth anniversary."

"I had wondered. I've never seen anything like it." Draco sighed. "It's wonderful."

Harry smiled and thought he heard Draco draw in a breath. He ignored it though in favor of the topic. "When I was renovating Wintervale, I asked everyone I could think of what their favorite thing about travelling was, and what the worst things about it was. I set out to copy or improve the best things and improve on the worst. I think I succeeded."

"Most assuredly."

Harry was about to say something else when something wet and cold slammed into his chest. He grunted and looked down at the smashed wad of snow on his body. Scorpius' cackles floated on the air until Cadbury tackled him into the snow.

"Scorpius!" Draco's voice was horrified and the expression on his face was priceless. Harry held up a hand. 

"No, don't. It's fine, watch."

Harry bent and scooped up a bundle of snow, packing it loosely then he waited until Scorpius was on his feet again before letting the ball fly. He whipped out his wand and flicked it at the cold projectile, slowing it before it impacted with Scorpius' back and sent him face first back into the snow.

"Hey!"

Harry ran forward, scraping up more snow midstride and flung it at Scorpius, laughing out loud. "This is war, young Malfoy!"

Scorpius howled and started flinging snow without bothering to pack it into a ball.

~*~

Draco watched, eyes wide as Harry waged a snow battle against his son. The dogs barked and jumped, stealing the snowballs from the air occasionally while others impacted or fell apart in mid-flight.

"He's very good for Scorpius."

Draco started as his father stepped up beside him. Lucius tucked his hands into the pockets of his cloak as he watched Harry and Scorpius. This time, Harry tackled Scorpius, gently tossing him down into the snow as the dogs trampled on top of them both. "They're acting like animals."

"I have been informed that that is what young boys should do. Apparently your mother thinks that Scorpius doesn't do enough of being a child."

Draco blinked. "I don't recall acting like this."

"No, you wouldn't have. I wouldn't have allowed it. But I realize, now, that the sounds of a child, the pure unadulterated laughter and enjoyment of life, is something that has been missing for a long time from all our lives."

Lucius eyed him. "Why don't you join them?"

Draco stared at him. 

Lucius laid a hand on Draco's shoulder and squeezed. "You're going to regret missing this time, if you don't." 

Lucius walked away after that leaving Draco staring after him. He watched as Narcissa came out of the Manor and she stopped to give him a kiss on the cheek. Lucius vanished into the manor and Narcissa turned toward Draco.

As he'd been trained, Draco stepped forward and offered his arm to Narcissa. "I'm assuming you sent him out here to speak with me."

Narcissa wrapped her gloved fingers around his arm. "No. He heard the shouting and came to see what you were doing. Although I did have a word with him about the spells on the Manor."

Draco pursed his lips. "You shouldn't have done."

"It was a small matter. He means well, now, darling. Don't take it unkindly."

Draco hummed.

"Grandmere!"

Scorpius flew at Narcissa, wrapping his arms around her in a chilly embrace. Narcissa gasped and her laughter tinkled out. She brushed the snow from his clothing. "Kisses?" She asked and Scorpius drew back enough to press his nose to hers, laughing with her as she shivered and returned the gesture. She whispered something in Scorpius' ear and Scorpius laughed, again.

"Kisses!" Scorpius shouted and flung himself at Draco.

Draco submitted to the cold kiss routine that Narcissa had started. "Kisses for Scorpius."

Harry sidled up beside them and greeted Narcissa. "I hope we didn't disturb you." He beat the snow from his clothing and caught Scorpius as he jumped from Draco's arms.

"Kisses, Harry!" Scorpius pressed his face right to Harry's then reared back to look at Draco.

Draco could see the words forming on his small mouth and shook his head.

"Give Kisses to Harry, Father."

Draco swallowed and shook his head again, and to his surprise Scorpius' mouth turned down in a pout. "Why?"

"Scorpius," he began and Harry interrupted.

"It's fine," Harry said softly and stepped closer to Draco.

Draco sucked in a breath as Harry moved in. The chill from the snow penetrated past his Warming Charm and Draco jumped as Harry touched his cold nose to Draco's. He stared into Harry's green eyes, frozen, as Harry's warm breaths panted against his face. He closed his eyes, rubbed his nose slowly across Harry's then pulled away.

"Brilliant!" Scorpius shouted and wrapped his arms around Harry's throat.

Draco couldn't have agreed more, but said nothing as his mother smirked at them.


	10. Fireside Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcissa bargains for Draco's future happiness.

**Prompt used:** [](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/h88J-LRIlT5V_b1c_sjIktMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)

** Fireside Confessions **

Narcissa returned to the manor and found Lucius sipping one of Wintervale's signature mint cocktails. He sat in front of a decorated fireplace, the flames burning low in the hearth and he had a thoughtful look on his face.

Her heart jumped as she looked at him. He had aged, they all had, but he looked better than he had for many years after the war. The stress had taken its toll on him and she could see the beginnings of the fine lines. Laugh lines for him, though, they would be crow's feet on her if she admitted that she knew they were there.

Nearly thirty-five years with this wizard and he still made her breath catch. Sometimes it hurt to look at him when she thought about what they'd been through, and if she was honest with herself, she wasn't certain she would change any of it. They had lived the way they had always lived until shown that there was a different way. The cost had nearly been too great, but they had all survived, a bit worse for wear, but alive nonetheless.

"I take it you are proud of yourself?"

Lucius' voice startled her out of her inspection of him. "Exceedingly, why?"

Lucius chuckled. "I've been considering what we discussed this morning."

Narcissa nodded as she walked over to him. He turned from the fireplace and patted his leg. 

"You expect me to drape myself over your lap like a decoration?"

Lucius shrugged. "You are infinitely more lovely than the holly and ivy Potter has so decorously sprinkled about this manor."

Narcissa smirked and settled across from him, crossing her legs, and straightening her robes about her, covertly flashing him some ankle. His gift of the emerald anniversary anklet sparkled and his laughter made her smile.

"I have never been dismissive of your charms, my dear. There's no need to be coy."

"Who said anything about being coy?" Narcissa asked. She flicked her robes again, covering her feet.

Lucius arched a brow. "I said I would consider it, Cissa."

Narcissa stood and walked the few steps to him and arranged herself on his lap. She pressed her hands to his cheeks and nipped a soft kiss to his mouth. His hands came up and held her hips for a moment as he kissed her then wrapped his arms around her and tucked her under his chin. He sighed and she felt him nose into her hair and breathe in the scent of her.

Narcissa closed her eyes as she listened to his heartbeat through his chest. "Do this for me, Lucius."

He sighed and ran a hand over her back. "Release my heir from his obligations, based on your suspicion that he is harbouring … intentions toward the innkeeper?"

Narcissa sat up and looked Lucius in the eyes. "No. I'm asking you to remember how it felt when we found one another. He's lost so much, and if Harry Potter can make him happy, I want that for Christmas. I want that for our anniversary because Potter has made both Draco and Scorpius smile more in the past few days then he has since before Asteria passed away."

Lucius hummed. "You wish I should return the gems?"

Narcissa narrowed her eyes at him. "You try and I shall help that receding hairline along despite the fact that you hide it with potions."

Lucius tried and failed to stop the smirk that crossed his lips, and still, as much as she wanted to hex him, she wanted to kiss him. "It's not nice to tease, dearest."

Lucius reached up and stroked her cheek. Narcissa closed her eyes as his fingertips stroked her skin. She grabbed his hand and pressed her mouth to his strong hands, licked the center of his palm before sucking a kiss there. "I won't beg, Lucius, but will reiterate that this is what I want."

"Kardoch should have my owl any moment. However, his blood shall remain in the vault until he is ready. I hope you know what you are doing by flirting with his chances at fulfilment."

"Have no fears for his happiness, darling. He's done his duty and when, if not the holidays, is it time for miracles?" 

"I know of no seer blood in this family, but I, again, hope you are correct, my flower." 

Narcissa smiled and leaned in to buss Lucius' mouth. Lucius held her against him, taking her mouth gently and slowly.


	11. Celebrations

**Prompt used:** [](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/iSkrkxiAmfEk1hCPwYUyrdMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)

** Celebrations **

Harry felt Draco's eyes on him as he helped Scorpius put the last touch on the snowman. Scorpius hung on to his neck with one arm as he leaned forward to place the knit cap on to the snowman's head.

Scorpius dubbed him Wintervale's newest guest then slid down Harry's body to run after Vanilla and Cadbury. Harry shook his head then turned and looked at Draco.

"Why?"

Harry rubbed his head. "Um… you'll have to be a bit more specific."

Draco nodded. "Why are you being so…"

"A polite host? A proper innkeeper?"

"Good to my son?"

Harry licked his lips and watched Draco's eyes track the movement. He'd wondered that himself, and could not to deny he was attracted to Draco because of Scorpius. In fact, he was almost certain he'd seen the same look of desire, as well as one of fear when Harry had kissed him on Scorpius' orders. He hadn't seen it coming, but he'd wanted so badly what the Malfoys had. He almost felt the warmth and love radiate off them and it reminded him so much of how Ron and Hermione were with Rose and Hugo. How Andromeda and Teddy were, and he'd desperately wanted that for himself. He coveted it so much in that instant, that the fear of being so close to Draco had bled away like he'd never experienced it. He wanted it again, a real kiss, with an intensity that he hadn't felt in years.

"I think I already told you several reasons."

Draco shook his head. "I can't believe that."

"That I like your son or that I am an actual innkeeper with good intentions that wants to make certain your holiday is everything it should be when you are at home."

Draco took a deep breath and Harry watched him. "That this isn't some sort of game."

"You'd think I'd do something like that?" Draco's words made Harry go cold on the inside. "Has someone else used him to try to get to you?"

"No!" Draco looked horrified. "No, no one has ever paid him as much attention as you besides my family."

Harry nodded. "Good. He's a sweet child and you don't deserve it either."

Draco blinked. "I…"

Harry held up a hand. "Don't. I understand. I would do anything to protect him if he were my son, too." He turned and whistled, bringing the dogs' attention to him once more. Cadbury waited until Scorpius dug himself out before following along behind the boy.

"Let's go inside and warm up. Nibbly will have hot chocolate for us."

"Can I have marshmallows in mine?"

Harry looked down at Scorpius. "Definitely." He stopped and looked up at Draco. "If it's all right with your father."

Draco nodded. "Go inside and change out of your wet clothes. Have Grandmere help you and I'll make certain the elves put sprinkles in it as well."

Scorpius cheered and took off for the manor.

~*~

Draco watched Scorpius go with a bit of excitement as well as trepidation. He turned and looked at Harry then gestured for him to lead the way.

"Was there something you wanted to say away from small ears?

"Actually, yes."

Harry furrowed his brow and Draco watched his handsome face. "What can I do for you then?"

"I'd like to set something up for my parents. Tomorrow is their anniversary. Scorpius is excited to celebrate with them, but I want to make certain they have alone time."

Harry nodded. "There's sleigh rides and a sled tour of the town. Concerts at city hall after the lighting of the tree ceremony."

"I would appreciate it if you could arrange something for Scorpius and I. I'd also like to have a special meal brought in for them."

" _Cuy_ not special enough?" Harry teased and Draco snorted. 

"I'm certain Father would have no qualms with it but Mother even dislikes escargot."

Harry made a face. "Can't say as I blame her." He shook his head. "I was intending to send them a bottle of champagne. Perhaps you could suggest their favorite if I've it in the cellar?"

"You've a wine cellar here?" 

Harry nodded with a smirk and Draco was suddenly eager to see it. "The elves keep it stocked with local vintages as well as some of the best from both Wizard and Muggle wineries."

"May I see it?"

Humming, Harry nodded, again, and led Draco through the house to the kitchens. He stopped long enough to have Scorpius' hot chocolate sent up, and Draco made certain to make good on his promise of the sprinkles.

Then, Harry opened the door to the most magnificent room Draco had ever seen. The room was round and a Grand Fir wooden spiral staircase dominated the room leading all the way to a loft near the ceiling. Wines of all kinds had space in racks that covered the walls from floor to roof. A wet bar and table was just to the left of the staircase and Harry moved to the cabinets above the bar and took out a couple of goblets and flutes. The staircase gave easy access to each space and Draco stared around in awe.

"Extraordinary!"

Harry laughed, and Draco looked at him. "Truly. This is amazing."

"It used to be a silo. I discovered a passion for wines and Andromeda helped me channel it into this. Can I offer you something?"

"I'd love to try something. What's your favorite?"

Harry sighed and looked around the room. Draco watched him inspect each shelf as if making a decision. "I honestly don't know. I've received wines from all over the world from past guests."

"Then let's try out a champagne. Mother's favorite is Blanc de Blancs. Father is partial to Krug."

Harry nodded and jogged up the stairs, bringing back two bottles. "I have the latest vintage from Krug."

Draco swallowed as Harry carefully opened the bottle and poured them each a glass. Harry lifted the flute and tipped it toward Draco's. "How long have they been married?"

"Thirty-five years tomorrow." Draco clinked his glass to Harry's before raising it to his mouth. "Malfoys usually marry for lifelong love."

"And you lost yours," Harry whispered. "I am so sorry."

Draco nearly choked on the fine champagne. Harry offered him a napkin, looking at him with concern. He took a deep breath and shook his head. "Thank you, but no. I loved Asteria, but I wasn't in love with her." He met Harry's eyes. "I've not found my lifelong love... yet."

Draco did not imagine the intake of breath from Harry nor the blush that stained his cheeks.


	12. In Vino Veritas

**Prompt used:** [](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/RHwMTxCu63DDXPmCt1kWhNMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)

** In Vino Veritas **

Harry knew better than to indulge in the grape too much. He was much better with the harder liquors despite his love of the wines and winemaking process. Someday he would ferment his own, or at least attempt to do so, but, for now, as he watched Draco splash in another vintage, he told himself that it was all liquid courage.

Nibbly must have been watching because a plate of his tarts appeared on the table, and Harry sighed in relief, picking up one small tart and dropping it in his mouth. He eyed Draco, scowling at him since he didn't even appear to be the least bit inebriated. Merlin, he was pretty, though, and one day, Scorpius would grow up to look just like him, except for those deep blue eyes. 

"And so, Father has decided to transfer the house spells to me, and I'm afraid that…" Draco trailed off as he noticed the plate of tarts.

"Oh, good on you. I'm starving."

Harry watched as Draco shoved a tart into his mouth and decided to rethink his earlier conclusion that Draco wasn't affected by the vino. He sipped the dry dark red that Draco had chosen and hummed at how well it went with his tarts.

"Like those, do you?"

"They are fantastic. Your elves are wonderfully trained. Where did you acquire them?"

"The elves came with the manor, but I made these tarts."

Draco paused with one halfway to his mouth. "Beg pardon?"

Harry dropped another mini-pie into his mouth and chewed then answered with a smirk. "I made these. I learned to cook everything, but desserts when I lived with the Dursleys. No one could do better on those while Aunt Petunia was around, but after I left, after the war and when I moved in with Andromeda, she taught me how to bake."

Draco looked down at the tart, then carefully broke it apart with his fingers. He ate the star-shaped crust first. "Buttery, light and flaky almost like a shortbread."

Harry watched as Draco's finger dipped into the fruit of the tart, his nail scraping up the filling before he sucked it into his mouth. "Did you make this jam, too? It's…" He licked his lips and Harry watched his tongue make the trek across his mouth.

"Currant, or blackberry, or mincemeat," Harry whispered as Draco folded up the bottom crust and bit into it. "Yeah, I make that, too. There's a fruit orchard in the back behind the stables."

Draco hummed and closed his eyes, savouring the last bit of the tart. "Extraordinary. Blackberry is my favorite."

"I like strawberry myself, but they are out of season," Harry murmured.

"Scorpius likes strawberries, no, I take that back. Scorpius will eat just about anything you put in front of him." Draco opened his eyes and smiled. "Probably even the _cuy_ , if we didn't tell him exactly what it was or cut it up so he didn't recognize it."

Harry snorted. "Please don't tell me you want to stay for the Martinezes' dinner?"

"Why not? It's a cultural experience, and Scorpius hasn't had much of those. It could be good for him."

"Traumatize him, you mean! Merlin, you want culture eat yoghurt. Go to a faire or take him on holiday somewhere?"

Draco's mouth twitched. "Like the wilds of Scotland for some haggis?"

"Yes. NO!" Harry narrowed his eyes at Draco then shook his head. "I see what you've done there." Then he laughed and heard Draco's indrawn breath.

Harry grinned. "I could arrange some for you though if you like. Minerva's not too far from here and she usually has a stomach going this time of year."

Draco made a face then laughed. "Um, no. I don't think that will be necessary."

"That's what I thought."

"Is there any way we could have some of these sent up to Scorpius with his chocolate? I know we've not eaten lunch but dessert first, sometimes, is always fun. Mother will enjoy them as well. She likes to nibble rather than eat a large meal."

Harry clapped his hands and Nibbly appeared. "Send a plate of my tarts to the first Malfoy suite, please. Have they already ordered lunch?"

Nibbly bowed then straightened and shook his head. "No, though laundry service was requested for young Mister Malfoy."

Harry nodded. "Wispy can do that. Take up the tarts and some fruits, meats and cheeses. Make them a grazing lunch, if you would." He paused. "And round up an ice bucket, too. Take the Malfoys an '08 Kurg; compliments of the house."

Nibbly nodded. "Masters would like lunch, toos?" He eyed the bottles of open wine then looked at Draco.

Harry grinned. "Yes, tea lunch for us would be welcome. Thank you, Nibbly."

Nibbly snapped his fingers and vanished to do Harry's bidding. "You don't mind having lunch with me?"

Draco shook his head. "I sent Scorpius upstairs for a reason."

"Oh?"

Draco inclined his head, and took another sip of his wine before setting the glass down and looking straight at Harry. "Indeed."

Harry saw his intentions before it happened, and he leaned in just as Draco did, slanting his mouth against Draco's. He hummed and closed his eyes, opening his mouth when Draco pressed harder against his lips.

~*~

Draco nearly moaned when the wine sweetened taste of Harry burst across his tongue. He'd told himself that he couldn't do this-- _wouldn't_ \-- do this, but seeing Harry laugh had done it. They'd talked and teased one another as if their past hadn't mattered, and Draco knew that he was giving in to the magical atmosphere of Wintervale and its innkeeper's charms. He couldn't help it, though. He felt so free here, so unburdened by the weight of living alone to rear Scorpius and having to watch his parents together. He's never thought he'd ever be jealous by what they had until he realized he might never have it for himself.

Of course, one couldn't find such things if one didn't go searching, and as much as he wanted Harry in this moment, he was afraid it was just the lure of the holiday and the season. That didn't mean he wasn't going to savour it. And he reached across the table, cupping Harry's face and deepened the kiss.

He swallowed Harry's moans and groans, drank them in even as he made some of his own, and knew that he was going to be hard pressed to give this up when he left. If Harry consented to pursuing whatever this was at all. A kiss was one thing, and Draco knew that, even though he didn't want to, he could live without the taste of Harry, but he damned sure didn't want to.

With reluctance, he pulled away, smirking at the dazed look on Harry's face. He ran a hand over his mouth and cleared his throat, nearly ruining it by smirking again to see Harry's green eyes open, their dark pupils blown wide with desire.

"Should I apologize?" Draco asked just to be certain.

"I'd be offended if you had done."

Draco nodded. "I think I would be as well."

Harry chuckled and Draco revelled in the deep sound. "So, where were we?"

Harry arched a brow. "I believe you were telling me about the respelling of the manor." He took up his glass and sipped, then grinned when a tray appeared with their lunch. 

Draco eyed the offerings then jolted when Harry picked up a slice of cheese, laid it on a cracker then spread a bit of fruit compote over it and held it out to him. "My blackberry preserves on smoked Gouda. Try this."

Draco nearly moaned, and instead of taking the bite from Harry's fingers, he wrapped his mouth around the digits and sucked. Harry let go of the cracker, his fingers teasing over Draco's lips as he pulled them free. "Delicious."

Harry took a deep breath and nodded. He prepared his own morsel with strawberries and watched Draco as Draco watched him.

~*~

Narcissa listened to Lucius as he helped Scorpius bathe then nearly jumped out of her skin when the elf appeared. 

"Nibbly has lunch for Madam and Misters. Also a gift from Master Harry."

"Oh? Please send our appreciation," Narcissa smiled as the tray appeared with an assortment of finger and bite sized foods. She gasped when the magnum of Kurg appeared.

"Please… take that to the bedroom and place it under a Chilling and Disillusion charm."

Nibbly nodded and snapped his fingers. The bottle and bucket disappeared and Nibbly settled some plates on the low table in front of her as well.

"Can you tell me where Draco Malfoy is?"

Nibbly nodded. "Mister Malfoy be dining with Master Harry."

Narcissa smirked. "Don't disturb him then."


	13. Reflection

**Prompt used:** [](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/vv9tTHl8706kQ70z4nBUUtMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)

** Reflection **

Wintervale was quiet at night, and Harry sat in front of the fireplace, the lights of his decorations the only thing besides the fire that cast shadows in the room. Vanilla huffed at him as she settled on the floor and Cadbury curled around her.

Harry smiled at his dogs and settled back on the sofa, drinking a hot chocolate. He licked the whipped topping and fudge away, then sighed as he thought back on his day. So many things, some he understood and others he couldn't even begin to make sense of, had happened. He felt as though he should be more upset by what had happened, but, looking back on it, he'd wanted it. And it had been many years since Harry had actively wanted something to work in his favour.

If he were honest with himself, and he usually was, then he could-- _should_ \-- admit to Draco as well, that what had happened was a fluke. Childish indulgence and wine. He knew better than to involve himself with his guests. They came to relax and leave stresses behind, not to find new ones that hampered their regular lives.

Harry sipped his chocolate and thought about what Draco had told him about Malfoy Manor. He shuddered as he thought about it. The mansion had starred in a few of his nightmares, but, he'd tried to see it from Draco's point of view. Home was something that Harry had longed for all his life. 

Hogwarts had held that honor for years until he'd been driven from its hallowed halls by Dumbledore's quest. The Burrow and Grimmauld Place weren't home despite his residing there for a time. Andromeda's house, too, had been nothing but a stopping point for Harry, so he really couldn't claim he felt the same for anyplace as Draco did for the Manor, until he'd found Wintervale.

The thing that bothered him most about Draco confiding in him was the fact that Draco hadn't felt ready to take over his home. Perhaps Harry just didn't understand because it was some pure-blood thing he'd never experience, but he wasn't for certain. And apparently, neither was Draco.

He was certain he couldn't give up Wintervale, not without a fight, anyway, and the laying of the protection spells, his binding of the house elves, only contributed to his reasons. This was now, forever, and irrevocably, his _home_. He'd known it the minute he'd come upon the property.

When Draco had mentioned his doubts about the Manor, Harry had wanted to show him Wintervale's spells. He'd wanted to show Draco how _alive_ Wintervale truly was, and sharing the spells was something one reserved for their life partner. Despite the difference in the spells to allow Muggles on the property, he was familiar with the blood spells as he'd worked them to take over Wintervale. He also knew that if there was a doubt from either party, owner, giver or the Goblins, then protections wouldn't be as strong nor last near as long.

Instead of showing Draco, Harry had only spoke of his own experience in magical maintenance. Draco had watched him and listened, and Harry thought he'd made his point. Draco had hummed, given Harry an absent kiss then left after they had finished their lunch.

Harry had missed the Malfoys at dinner, and had wondered if maybe he'd voiced too much of his opinion. He was still becoming used to the Malfoys and the way they worked. Shaking off the melancholy that had descended, Harry finished his chocolate then whistled for Vanilla and Cadbury. He yawned as he set the spells that would shut down Wintervale once his guests were at last back in the manor.

A shower and some soft, warm flannel pyjamas and Harry climbed beneath the sheets, pulling up the blankets over his head. He sighed as Cadbury and Vanilla settled at his feet and drifted off to the Land of Nod.

~*~

Draco hated nights like this, and loved them as well. When the house was quiet, his parents and Scorpius fast asleep, and it felt as if there were no one else about in the world except him. He'd admit that insomnia wasn't a condition he'd wish on his worst enemy, but then again, he'd worked though some of his worst problems because of the insomnia.

Wandering the halls of the Manor had began after Asteria had left them and he'd brought Scorpius home. He was so afraid in those first few weeks that he was going to lose his son, too, that he'd ended up sleeping in the nursery with Scorpius. He woke at every every it seemed and reached into the bassinet to rest a hand on Scorpius' tiny chest to feel his heart, his chest expand with every intake from his small lungs.

After one particularly grueling medi-witch visit, Draco had moved Scorpius into his own rooms. Scorpius had ended up jaundiced, and was too fragile to use magic on to force the bilirubin from his body. Instead, they'd forced sunlight into Draco's room at the manor, and he'd helped keep Scorpius awake and fed. That had been the beginning of Draco putting Scorpius down in his bed, and it had taken him years to return Scorpius to his own rooms. Even now, Scorpius would climb into Draco's bed just to snuggle close. He treasured those nights, even though Scorpius was like the Giant Squid, wrapping around Draco and sometimes even going so far as to have some sort of battle that would occasionally leave Draco with bruises.

It was amazing to see Scorpius now. Gone was the premature baby with the fear of loss. Now, he had other things to fear and Draco knew he was jumping the wand by considering those things. He rather dreaded receiving Scorpius' hogwarts letter even though he knew just how much he was also anticipating that same thing.

He knew why these thoughts had plagued him tonight. It was because of Harry. Not once in the years since Asteria's death, had Draco ever considered a new partner. Not even when he sought out a witch after his year of mourning. He knew he didn't have to find a witch, and if he wanted, he could take a male partner. It wasn't uncommon, especially once the heir had been provided. 

The other matter that disturbed him, was the way Harry had spoken about Wintervale. He could see, just by the glow on Harry's face as he spoke about Wintervale, how much Harry loved his home. Despite his affinity for the Manor, he didn't have that passion for it yet, and he knew he needed to speak with his father about that. He'd do nothing to disrupt the respelling of the Manor.

Slowly coming down the stairs, Draco made his way into the sitting room. The lights on the tree and the hearth were warm and welcoming. He settled on the sofa, the low burning embers from the fire just as soothing.

Nibbly appeared before him with a mug. "Hot chocolates for Master Draco."

Draco smiled and accepted the mug. "Thank you, Nibbly. How did you know?"

"Is Nibbly's job to know what is needed, wanted or desired by Masters."

Draco sipped and sighed. Dark and rich with whipped cream and a fudge swirl and little marshmallows, too. "Divine, Nibbly. Please thank the chef elf."

Nibbly nodded and bowed to Draco before popping away with a snap of his fingers. 

Draco leaned back, letting the chocolate work its magic. He was nearly asleep when he felt something cold nudge his hand and jumped. He looked down to see Vanilla looking up at him. her chocolate coloured eyes watched him then she nudged his hand again, and Draco realized he'd nearly dropped the mug on the floor.

He set it on the table then leaned forward and rubbed Vanilla's head. "Very good, girl. I appreciate that, and I'd bet your Harry would have as well."

Vanilla rested her head on Draco's thigh and Draco stroked his hands over her velvety ears. He yawned and she huffed at him. Smiling down at her, he nodded. "Right, then. I'm off to bed, I promise."

She stood when he did and followed him to the stairs. Draco turned back and looked at her as she sat down and watched him climb. He stopped at the top, noticed her still sitting at the foot of the stairs and shook his head. "Go back to Harry, now. I'm all right."

Vanilla waited, though, he was certain, until the door to his room clicked closed before leaving her post.


	14. Alone

**Prompt used:** [](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/ZaChxld_mr0zfGoCX3x9o9MTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)

** Alone **

Draco came down to breakfast and found Lucius sitting at a fully set table, reading the newspaper while a cup of steaming tea cooled at his elbow. He smirked as he watched the headlines flash, knowing that Lucius was desperately trying to finish the crossword before anyone actually saw him. Draco left him to it and settled down across from Lucius.

Nibbly appeared and he gave the elf his order and delayed Scorpius' breakfast as Narcissa had him in their suite. Lucius and Narcissa were leaving later that evening for Tuscany, but had promised to return for Christmas. He was certain Scorpius was receiving any number of instructions of how to force Draco into some of the winter activities as well as a few early gifts, as this would be the first birthday that Lucius and Narcissa would miss.

Draco sipped the warmed chocolate and indulged in the cheese blintz with blackberry compote when they appeared. If this continued, he was going to gain a stone or more while on holiday. Perhaps he would take Scorpius into the town today. He'd been assured by the hands in the stable that it wasn't that far of a walk, and if he desired, Wintervale had a small shop in town where he could arranged a sleigh ride home-- He froze at that thought. The hand had said manor, he was certain of it, and the realization hit him that he'd substituted the word on his own, because it felt right.

Had he actually begun to considered Wintervale as in the same manner as his ancestral estate? He shook his head then focussed on Lucius when the paper lowered to the table. A satisfied smirk graced his father's lips and he couldn't resist the tease.

"Outwit the editors?"

Lucius shook his head at Draco. "I fear _The Quibbler_ would offer a better challenge with their nonsensical creatures as clues."

Draco chuckled. "Indeed. What are your plans for the day?"

Lucius' smirk turned into a smile and that warmed Draco's heart, even as he knew his own happiness was outweighed by theirs. "After your mother has decided she has soaked up enough of Scorpius to last her the week, we are Portkeying home for a short while then on to Italy."

Draco frowned. "Is there a problem at the Manor?"

Lucius arched a brow and Draco silently cursed himself for his choice of words.

"No, I must drop off a new phial, however, and I wanted to check on the spell application as well."

"But why--"

Lucius cut across Draco before he even had a chance to finish his inquiry.

"Your mother fears that you are indecisive about the changing of the spells."

Lucius paused and waited for Draco to respond. Reaching out, Draco grabbed a water glass and drank down a long swallow before answering. "I wouldn't say indecisive, but I will admit that I have some doubts that I am ready for the task."

Lucius hummed and picked up his tea. He sipped and watched Draco over the rim of the cup. "Care to elaborate as to the reasons?"

Draco took a deep breath then blew it out slowly, knowing he'd been given an opportunity here that wasn't offered much. When Lucius wanted something, he received it unless his Narcissa demanded something different, and even then, it was not a battle lightly won. He was going to have to say it bluntly and stand on his convictions. "First, and foremost, as much as an honor as it is to be given the magic for the family, I feel as though I am taking your home away from you."

Lucius blinked and Draco could tell he'd wrong footed his father. He rushed to explain. "I know the Manor is my home as well, but you and mother were wed there. It has been under your supervision since before Grandfather passed away, and yet, despite knowing that it is, in fact, home to us all, it is something that strikes me as displacing you and Mother."

Lucius inclined his head. "I will admit I hadn't thought this might be your reason. I took on the Manor when Abraxis fell ill and it didn't appear that he was going to recover. The urgency and need of that time was pressed upon me, and I felt it my duty to carry on, despite the dire circumstances."

Draco said nothing as Grandfather's death wasn't often spoken about. He'd passed away just before Draco had gone to Hogwarts. Almost twenty years ago, and it occurred to Draco that Lucius had been just around Draco's age when he had assumed control. He played the devil's advocate, though. "I can see why you did so, but you and mother are in good health, and as much as I know that we will all still make our home there, I do not wish to weaken our protections due to my own doubts."

Lucius seemed to think on his words and Draco decided to cement his reasons. "Besides, aren't the spells strongest when held up a bound couple?"

Lucius stilled. "Family magic does enhance the spells, but you are rightful heir by blood, and that, too, has a power all of its own."

"Then, by your own admission, it is to our advantage for you to remain as head for now."

Lucius' mouth thinned and Draco knew he had won. The subject was dropped when Narcissa and Scorpius joined them.

~*~

Harry listened to Aldolpho Martinez apologize profusely to him and he shook his head. "I informed Mrs Martinez that it wasn't a problem for her to have her dinner on Christmas Eve."

Aldolpho nodded. "And she will, but I do not wish to inconvenience your other guests."

"You shan't be. I am making arrangements for me and my guests."

"You won't be available?"

"No, no. I'll be here. I just don't want to interrupt your celebrations with your family, as my family will be arriving then, too."

Aldolpho nodded, again. "We shall make certain there is a portion saved for you."

Harry nearly groaned, and tried to remember to be gracious. "I appreciate that, but don't short yourself of your family for me."

Aldolpho thanked him, again, and then let Harry know that he and their group would be gone for the evening as they were partaking of a night in Hogsmeade. Harry hummed and nodded absently, then realized that once the Martinezes were gone, he would be alone with Draco and Scorpius as the senior Malfoys were leaving this afternoon as well.


	15. Trust

**Prompt used:** [](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/N_lim9DKNU-BK8_wNDmg0dMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)

** Trust **

"Mr Potter. A word, if you please."

Harry turned and sucked in a breath. Narcissa Malfoy entered into the kitchen dressed in winter white robes with silver trim. She looked every inch of a fae ice queen, and she was beautiful. Lightly made up face and a slightly upturned nose. Full lips that held a slash of colour that matched everything else about her. The drape, again, winter white with silver fox fur trim, she had draped over her arm, was reminiscent of the one Draco had worn when they'd played in the snow with Scorpius. Merlin, was that just yesterday?

He swallowed, shook off his shock, and looked at her again, still studying her. He saw where Draco had come into his bone structure despite his resemblance to Lucius. He could also see another difference in between the two men as Draco had Narcissa's silver white tint to his hair instead of the more golden shade Lucius had. Draco and Narcissa had that elegant look about them, graceful without being overly fragile, and he knew she had a core of steel to back up the frosty exterior.

One delicate brow arched and Harry realized he'd been studying her a good stretch of time. He cleared his throat. "My apologies. You look lovely. I hope you have a wonderful time in Italy."

A small smile graced her lips and she nodded. "Thank you, Mr Potter."

"Is there something I can help you with?"

"I certainly hope so. Has Draco inquired about… activities for Scorpius, or his birthday?"

Curious, Harry gestured her out of the kitchen to a parlour. "He did inform me that Scorpius would be celebrating a birthday, and I told him about some events going on in town."

Inclining her head, Narcissa smiled at him. "I'm certain he shall find something to entertain the pair of them."

Harry watched her for a moment. "Did you think he was going to hole up in his room once you left?"

Narcissa gave an elegant shrug of her shoulders, and the move looked decidedly odd on her, Harry thought. He pursed his lips and leaned toward her. "Are you trying to tell me something?"

Narcissa sighed, then held out her hand to him. Harry opened his palm to her and was surprised when she laid a pendant on a filigreed necklace in his hand. "Um…thank you? It's lovely."

Narcissa smirked, and Harry had the distinct feeling that he'd had passed some sort of test.

"Thank you. That pendant represents my Dragon. I've had it for almost thirty years now. If you look closely, you might recognize the gemstone Lucius had embedded for me."

Harry brought the charm close and admired the craftsmanship. A silver dragon, more of the oriental style than the European type, with a gem clutched in one of its claws. For one moment, Harry could have sworn the jewel was a clear green colour but as he moved his hand, the pendant shifted and the gem appear to almost have a reddish purple cast before the green came to the forefront once more.

"Again, this is very fine, but I don't know what stone this is at all." Harry looked up at her. "What would you have me do with it?"

"Care for it whilst I am away. You see, that gemstone is Alexandrite, a chameleon stone for individuals born under in the month of June. June is a greedy month for it has three gemstones to call its own; the pearl, the moonstone and Alexandrite. Most people born in that particular month are of the Gemini, often considered two-faced. They chose the pearl because it is natural and doesn't require anything for its shine. But Alexandrite is rare and changing, able to transform in any light, and what isn't well known is that the sign of the twins isn't so clear, either."

Harry smiled. "I took Astronomy. I remember the constellations."

"Then you should remember that The Twins embody all aspects of the self; one is not complete without the other. Gemini are considered to be a positive and mutable force in the universe."

Harry listened and wondered where she was leading him. 

"I am trusting you with my Dragon and my Scorpion, Mr Potter. Despite the armour, they are fragile creatures, especially when they are so easily categorized by the negative aspects of their nature."

Harry looked down at the pendant then back up at her. "Is this like in the forest?"

Narcissa smiled. "And they say Leo is all brawn. Yes, Mr Potter--"

"Harry. If you are entrusting me, once more, with your rarest and greatest treasures then surely we can be on a familiar basis."

"Harry. May I?"

Harry nodded and Narcissa plucked up the necklace, squeezed the clasp, then reached for him.

Harry swallowed hard and bent his head for her. The thin chain ghosted over his neck and he could feel her chilly fingers on his skin as she fastened the clasp. She placed the flat over her palm over the connection and Harry was surprised to feel how warm her hand actually was, despite the tips of her fingers being so cold.

Harry straightened when her hand moved away and heard her soft gasp as the silver rested against the hollow of his throat. He watched her throat move then bowed his head to her. Her fingers stroked through his hair and Harry closed his eyes.

"I see."

Harry looked up and Narcissa turned, and Harry nearly missed the sad but tender expression on her face. It changed instantly when she saw Lucius. And Harry wanted someone to give him that look he saw riding her features now.

Lucius had the same one on his face as he took in Narcissa. She moved to his side, and Harry was struck at how suited they were for one another. 

Lucius' dove grey robes were fitted closely to his frame and had scroll work that matched the designs on Narcissa's robes. He took her cloak and held it out to her, folding her into the heavy cloth.

Lucius looked down at her and ran his hands over her shoulders, and Harry watched as Draco and Scorpius entered the room behind Lucius.

"Mother, Father. we've come to see you off." Draco sidled close to them, Scorpius clinging to his neck.

Narcissa smiled at Lucius and he stepped away from her.

Lucius withdrew his wand and placed it across his palm, the handle facing her, and Narcissa gasped. "Oh, darling…"

A platinum band appeared on his hand with a large emerald cut in the namesake shape.

Draco smirked and caught Harry's eye then his mouth dropped open for a brief second, as he continued to stare at Harry. Harry wrapped his hand around the pendant and nodded Draco. Draco recovered then focused on his parents again.

"Thirty-five years, my flower. Would you do me the honor of, at least, thirty-five more?" Lucius picked up the ring and offered it to her.

Harry saw her hand shake as she held it out. The ring slipped over her finger and fitted up against the diamond solitaire set she already wore. Then she did the last thing, Harry had ever expected of her; she laughed.

"Only thirty-five more, Lucius?"

"At the very least, Cissa."

"Then I suppose I have no choice but to accept."

"You've made me a very rich wizard with that choice, darling." Lucius took her hand and pressed a kiss to her palm then drew her to his side.

Scorpius watched, his mouth a full on pout, and he reached for her. "Grandmere…"

Narcissa cupped his face and stroked her fingers along his baby soft cheek. "I will be back for your Christmas, darling. Don't cry."

Scorpius buried his face in Draco's neck and Draco waved at her. "Go on. We are fine."

Narcissa looked up at Lucius then over to Harry before returning her gaze to Draco. She pressed her palm to his cheek and smiled, cutting her eyes at Harry once more. 

"I think you will be, My Dragon."

Harry caught Draco's eyes and Draco held his stare as Narcissa and Lucius' Portkey activated, sweeping them away from Wintervale.


	16. The Heart of the Matter

**Prompt used:** [](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/H0JAGcC6ss40X-rqBnL7GNMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)

** The Heart of the Matter **

Draco stepped forward as soon as Lucius and Narcissa were gone. "How did you--"

Harry held up a hand. "Walk with me. I need air for this." He snapped his fingers twice and Wispy appeared. Draco smirked when the little elf twirled her skirts for Harry as she looked at him. "Masters needs somethings?" 

Harry narrowed his eyes, and Draco wondered why Harry had given the elf that look. "Can you bring our cloaks? We want to go for a walk."

Wispy's eyes widened, and she smiled then curtsied. "Masters needs gloves and hats. Temperatures be dropped and icycicles is expected."

Harry nodded. "Thank you, Wispy. Bring a charmed blanket for Scorpius, too."

Wispy disappeared and Harry looked at Draco. "Narcissa gave it to me. If that's going to be a problem between us, do I need to have one of the elves watch Scorpius?"

"No!" Scorpius lifted his head and clung tighter to Draco.

Draco licked his lips. "I think the blanket and his cold weather things will be enough as long as we don't stay out too long."

Scorpius laid his head down on Draco's shoulder again and watched Harry. Harry nodded again. "I should have asked first."

Draco shrugged as best as he could and not disturb Scorpius. "It's no matter. I appreciate the gesture. He is included with me." 

"Even so, I never meant to be presumptuous."

"I think Mother has already been so enough for the both of us," Draco offered and then paused when Wispy returned. Draco tried to set Scorpius down, but his little arms and legs clung even tighter. "Scorpius, let go, we must dress to go outside."

"No!"

Harry held out black gloved hands. "Might I hold you while your father puts on his cloak?"

Scorpius eyed Harry, and Draco could see Harry smile at him, even though Scorpius' blue eyes were red and watery. He took a deep breath. "Will you go to Harry? We can both help you put on your mittens. We might even see the lights from town if you allow him to help."

Scorpius sniffled and Draco wondered if he'd gotten the nap he normally had during the day or if the stress of his parents leaving had kept Scorpius up. He sighed as Scorpius shook his head again and buried his face into Draco's neck.

"Spell us, Wispy, please," Draco said and closed his eyes, waiting for the elf magic to wash over him. He frowned when Scorpius giggled but didn't move. Harry tucked the blanket around Scorpius and Draco lifted his chin.

The soft flannel of the throw was warmed almost to the point of being too much, but Scorpius sighed as Harry patted his back. Draco got a whiff of a spicy, woodsy scent as Harry moved back and he nodded his thanks.

"Van and Cad outside?" Harry asked and Wispy nodded. "Nibbly lets them out not long ago. If Masters go out the kitchen doors the path around the garden is cleared. Chef was out in the glasshouse for vegetables for dinner."

"Have him hold dinner for a bit, Wispy."

"Wispy tells Chef, Master Harry."

Wispy popped out of the room and Draco looked at Harry, bundled in a thick canvas jacket, toboggan on his head and a scarf wrapped around his neck with the ends peaking out of his collar. It was entirely different than his own cloak but so fitting of Harry.

"Want a Warming Charm, too? I don't want Scorpius to get chilled."

Draco shook his head. "Thank you, but I think we are fine for now. Fortunately, you are, and always shall be, a complete gentleman and open all the doors."

Harry chuckled. "What makes you think I hadn't planned on doing so in the first place?"

Draco smirked as he heard Scorpius giggle again. "Chivalry lives on, even as I suspect we are being played the fool."

Harry laughed a bit louder this time and Draco let the sound wash over him. "I see. Well, if it's any consolation, Teddy used to do the same with Andromeda. I have a feeling though your passenger will be out shortly."

Scorpius had relaxed under the blanket and Draco could see his mouth going slack even as he felt the warm puffs of air against his throat.

Snorting, Draco followed Harry as he led the way through the kitchens and opened a large door. "I think you might be correct," he murmured as he felt Scorpius shift against him.

"Not sleepy," Scorpius muttered.

"Of course not," Draco answered, feeling Harry's eyes on him. He saw one black gloved hand reach out and rub Scorpius' blanket-covered back.

The cold hit him as they began to walk, but Scorpius was a living heater, tucked up against his chest and Draco noted the ice encased trees about the area. The beginnings of icicles were just forming off the slanted roof, though, they dripped freely from the edge of the glasshouse. And Wispy had been correct; the paths were clear but he could see small patches of ice beginning to form from the dripping ice.

His breath formed a puff of fog as he spoke. "Mother gave you my necklace?"

Harry nodded. "She asked me to care for her Dragon and Scorpion."

Draco smirked and shook his head. "I find that most interesting."

"Oh?"

Draco swallowed. "Yes. It's the first time she's taken the dragon off since I was born." He looked right at Harry. "She didn't even offer it to Asteria."

He watched Harry swallow, saw the look of panic enter his eyes, and then Harry glanced away. "She's trusted me with your welfare before."

Draco nodded. "But do you understand what that means?"

Harry reached up to grasp the pendant. "I think I can guess."

"Are you--"

Draco jumped as barking and growling interrupted him. Vanilla and Cadbury came running around the corner of the glasshouse. They were jumping and nipping at one another, playing in the crisp, evening air, and headed right for he and Harry.

"Van! Cad! Heel!"

The dogs made an attempt to slow, but skidded in the snow, spraying a wave of it toward them. Harry sidestepped, reached out and grabbed the fur trim on his cloak, and dragged Draco with him. Draco slid on the path, overbalanced with Scorpius, and tipped to the side as Harry's fingers slipped free from his cloak. He clung to his son, closed his eyes, and turned so he would land on his back, but the impact never came.

He opened one eye and found Harry had wrapped his arms around both of them, Scorpius' back pressed to Harry's chest, and he held on to them tightly. Draco studied him.

Harry's legs were braced in the snow, holding them steady on the slick surface, and the glare on his face spoke volumes about where his anger was directed, but he didn't shout or rage. Harry breathed deeply and closed his eyes, taking another breath as the colour left his face.

Draco relaxed into Harry's arms and realized how well they, he and Scorpius, fit into the circle of Harry's arms. It had been so neatly done, gracefully, and he felt so safe. As Scorpius must have done as well since he never moved despite being tucked between the two of them.

The heat of the charmed blanket, Scorpius' little body and Harry overwhelmed him, and he revelled in being held as he was. It had been so long, and he more than remembered the kisses they had shared over wine the previous day, and how he'd climbed into a big empty bed more aroused than he'd been in years. And not just sexually, either. Harry, despite his problems, was a strong and attractive person. He had many of Draco's own interests, and Draco could no longer deny that he wanted Harry something fierce.

The desire to remedy that situation prodded at him and he forced the thoughts down. He opened both eyes to check on Scorpius first. Satisfied his son had slept through the near accident, he look around for the dogs. Both animals stared at them, heads tilted to the side in exactly the same pose, not looking a bit sheepish, but more curious. Their tails fanned across the snow then wagged as Draco shook his head at them then he looked at Harry.

"Thank you," Draco whispered and breathed out a breath. 

Harry nodded, not saying a word as Draco stared into his eyes.

"Crazy dogs, I should have warned you that this was their leisure time from me. I'm sorry." Harry's tone was sharp but he also heard the censure. Draco could still hear the affection for the dogs, too, even as Harry continued to hold them. "Are you all right? Is Scorpius?"

"We're fine." 

Harry ran his hands down Draco's side then stepped away, and Draco nearly moaned at the loss of the press of Harry's body.

"You certain you're all right?" 

Harry's hands brushed over his body again and Draco saw snow fall to the ground. "Yes," he said impatiently. "It's just a bit of snow and animal antics. However, if you continue to touch me like that we might have a problem."

Harry froze and backed away slowly. "Should I have left the snow there?"

Draco groaned then hissed at him. "If you have to ask that, then you are truly blind, Potter." 

"I don't understand."

Draco huffed out a breath. "Old fashion as it seems, we, Scorpius and I, have been given to you. I need to know right now, if you honestly want us or if you are looking at the matter as something more like a duty." He took a step toward Harry. "I told you Malfoys love for life once they find their someone. Mother apparently thinks you are he."

Harry blinked and cleared his throat. "I…"

Draco breathed deeply and stepped even closer. "You've been on my mind since before Mother took this action.To make it perfectly clear to you, you very well could be mine, as I want you like I've never wanted anyone before."

Even though he had been expecting many things, Draco was unprepared for Harry to jerk him close and slant his mouth across his Draco's.


	17. Scars

**Prompt used:** [](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/CHH0R20ZjEf9XsO_4-VVRtMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)

** Scars **

Harry never realized just how long the walk in from the kitchen glasshouse was. His entire body vibrated with the need to run, his heart raced, and his chest felt tight, and even though Vanilla and Cadbury were now sedately following along at his side, he couldn't help but also notice that all those sensations of panic and anxiety were muted. He felt them, but had no desire to enact the sensations. He'd known he was healing from his experiences, but knowing was entirely different than physically seeing the healing manifest.

Admitting that he was getting better, and that he had accepted the situation calmed him almost as much as hearing the soft soothing sounds Draco made to Scorpius as he prepared his son for bed.

"He hasn't eaten," Harry said absently. "No one should go to bed hungry."

Draco stood straight after tucking the blanket around Scorpius. "He isn't. I know for a fact that he had something with Mother before they left."

Harry nodded and felt Draco's eyes on him. He swallowed then smiled. "I'm all right." He took a step toward Draco, placing his hand on his arm.

"Cad. Van. Guard."

Cadbury crawled up carefully on to Scorpius' bed and laid across the foot, his face turned to watch Scorpius. Vanilla nudged Harry's arm and he scratched her ears. "Come to me when he awakens."  
Vanilla looked up at Draco, and Harry watched as Draco bent and looked at his dog. "I know you'll care for him, girl."

Vanilla huffed then turned around in front of Scorpius' bed before curling into a C shape on the floor.

Harry nodded. "Good pups."

Draco stood and guided Harry out of Scorpius' room, pulling the door almost shut behind him.

"They can open the doors if you want to close it fully."

Draco shook his head. "He should be fine, and I know I am being presumptuous now by saying, however, he'll most likely join us in bed later. This is the first time Mother and Father have gone off longer than overnight."

Harry hummed, even as his heart skipped. Again, he'd known where he was going to end up tonight, but hearing it confirmed forced the clamouring back in to a steady rhythm. "Be prepared for Vanilla and Cadbury to join us as well. If he's under any duress, then she'll most like come to get me first before he even has a chance to toss back the blankets."

Draco nodded. "Did you need to eat something? I only ask because of what you said about Scorpius."

Harry smiled. "I'm hungry, but not for food."

Draco drew in a breath and stepped into Harry's personal space. "Tell me again."

"I have no desire for anything but you," Harry whispered, barely getting the words out before Draco smashed their mouths together.

Harry moaned and wrapped his arms around Draco, but Draco was already pushing him backwards across the room. It was a near thing, but Harry had never been so glad as to know each room at Wintervale like the back of his hand. They navigated through the furniture, fingers plucking at buttons and tugging off outerwear.

Harry only gave a passing thought of his gloves hitting the floor then he had a handful of Draco's hair. The silken strands were soft against his rough hands, and Harry swallowed down the groan Draco set loose as his fist tightened around the long lengths.

He felt Draco's nails scratch along his side, scraping at the hem of his Henley and the thermal shirt he had under that. He let Draco go and stepped back, allowing Draco to tug off his shirts. He froze when Draco gasped.  
"What have you done to yourself?"

Harry swallowed and looked down at his chest. The oval depression from where Hermione had cut off the locket had whitened to a silvery scar. Shiny patches here and there from the _Gemino_ curse had burned away the hair. He held out his arms to Draco, showing him the puckered points from when Nagini had bitten him in Godric's Hollow and his long jagged cut that ran up the underside of his left forearm from Pettigrew's knife. Finally, he clenched his fist and the white sentence showed up on the back of his hand.

" _I must not tell lies_ ," Draco whispered. "Umbridge and The Dark Lord, but why this?"

Draco's fingers grazed over his side and Harry turned for him, lifting his arms high so Draco could see the tattoo. "Why would you deliberately mark yourself like this?"

Harry reached out and pushed up Draco's robe sleeve then stared. The Dark Mark, faded as it was, was only an outline, not the black solid mark Snape's had been so long ago. "I could ask you the same question."

Draco pursed his lips. "The Dark Lord--"

"Voldemort. Say his name, it no longer has power. In fact, his real name, Tom Riddle, has even less. Say it, Draco."

Draco took a deep breath and Harry squeezed his hands. "Tom Riddle marked me that summer after Fifth year but only an outline. He said once I completed my task then I would earn the full ranking and respect. He never finished it because I couldn't…"

"It is no small thing to look a man in the eye and not kill him."

"But--"

"It shows you have more to you than just the courage of your convictions."

Draco rolled his eyes. "And that?"

Harry smirked. "All my doing. It took a month. Apparently I'm extremely sensitive there, and I ended up having to force myself to sit still for it. It's a reminder. Not all scars are bad and you can rise again if you make the choice to do so."

Harry dropped Draco's arm then opened his, hoping he'd be accepted. Draco stared at him then hastily pulled off his robe. He stepped into the circle of Harry's arms and leaned heavily against him. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and rested his face in Draco's hair.

And just like that the scars were accepted and dismissed. Harry knew there would be more to this coming but for now the physical past had been acknowledged.

Draco's arm slid down his back and his hands cupped Harry's arse. Harry grinned and tightened his hold on Draco.

Draco arched into Harry, and Harry moaned to feel that Draco's desire hadn't diminished one bit. He stepped back and Draco clung to him, then stepped forward, once more guiding him towards the bed.

Leaning back, Harry fell as soon as the backs of his knees hit the edge of the bed. He tugged Draco on top of him, lining up their bodies and bucking up into Draco.

Draco lifted up to his knees, straddling Harry's body as he ripped at his jeans and belt. Harry leaned up and wrapped his hands in Draco's hair again, bringing his mouth low and on to Harry's.

Draco bit him and Harry gasped, even as Draco finished with the fastening on his jeans. His clothing was tugged on and Draco slipped off him, pulling the denim with him. When he returned he was just a naked as Harry, and Harry closed his eyes when Draco laid on top of him once more.

Harry rolled until they were on their sides, his legs twining with Draco's even as Draco reached for his cock. Draco muffled his moan with his mouth and Harry wedged his hand in between them, wrapping his fingers around Draco's prick.

The moan was returned in spades, and Harry let go of the rest of his coherency in order to feast on Draco and the sensations of his hands. The stroking was rough and fast, hot with friction, and it seemed to sear his skin as much as any other burn. Pre-ejaculate provided little ease but Harry didn't want to stop, and Draco seemed to have no desire to either.

Draco drew back long enough to pant into Harry's face then he stiffened, letting loose a soft cry as hot spurts covered Harry's stomach. That slickness provided exactly what Harry needed and he followed Draco in seconds with his own climax.

Trembling as he was, Harry didn't want to move. Draco's hair laid across his face, and Harry could smell the scent of his sweat and the underlying mint of his shampoo. He sighed, relaxing his fingers from around Draco's prick.

"We should at least put on some form of clothing," Draco murmured, but he didn't move.

"You wish I should have Wispy come and spell it on us?"

Draco snorted. "Merlin, no!" He rose up and looked down at Harry. "I'll get a flannel."

"Thank gods! Someone else sane enough to not use _Scourgify_ on their bits."

Draco chuckled. "I happen to like my bits, and yours as well. There's no need for damage, and it would be after that. Next time we wait for lube." 

"Yeah, I'm not up to explaining the flying bottle of oils to small ears."

Draco snorted and padded, slightly wobbling, as Harry watched into the en-suite. "There are nightshirts in the armoire."

Harry wrinkled his nose as he sat up. "No pyjamas?"

"Pyjamas are for children or decoration for women. I see no need in putting on extra clothing to sleep in. However, since Scorpius does tend to join me in bed sometimes, a nightshirt is acceptable."

Harry heard the water run and Draco's slight hiss over that before the pipes shut off. He exited the en-suite, thick flannel in hand, then stood over Harry. He kept Harry's gaze as he wrapped the warm cloth around Harry's prick. Harry closed his eyes, feeling the warmth penetrate the chilling stickiness then Draco wiped it away.

The air in the room, though warm from the fireplace, ghosted cooly on his damp skin. He reached up and tugged Draco to him, gently touching his mouth. 

"We aren't teenagers any longer," Draco said wistfully, and Harry's cock gave a half hearted twitch in response to the smoky quality.

"Damn. Youth is wasted on the young."

Draco snorted. "I'm not old either, a stiff breeze doesn't feel the same as it used to, though, now does it?"

Harry laughed. Draco bent and dug through their discarded clothing and placed their wands on the night stand. He stopped by the armoire and tossed out a shirt to Harry. He returned dressed in a green shirt of his own and Harry rolled off the bed so Draco could draw back the blankets. He slid back in, after pulling the black shirt on and drew the blankets up over his feet. He suddenly mourned the loss of Cadbury and Vanilla at his feet, but then Draco's arms wrapped about him and pulled him close, and he closed his eyes revelling in a different, but just as warm, security.

~*~

Something wet touched his face, and Harry opened his eyes to find both Cadbury and Vanilla staring at him. Scorpius stood between them, his mouth pulled down into a pout as he eyed Harry.

"You are in my place," Scorpius whispered.

"I'm not. There's room for you." Harry murmured just as quiet as Scorpius.

Scorpius' blue eyes cut over Harry to Draco's form. Draco lay with his back to Harry's, the blankets pulled up almost over his head. Scorpius looked back at Harry. "Is there?"

"Always." Harry nodded. "You can sleep here on the inside, and Cadbury and Vanilla will keep our feet warm."

Scorpius swallowed and blinked, and Harry shifted, holding out his hands to Scorpius. He watched the boy, waiting with bated breath to see what would happen.

Scorpius looked over at Draco once more then placed his hand in Harry's.

Breathing out a sigh of relief, Harry tugged Scorpius up on the bed then placed him between he and Draco. Scorpius scrambled under the blankets and Draco turned in his sleep. Scorpius sighed as Draco faced him and wrapped one long strand of hair around his fingers.

Scorpius eyed Harry then reached out with his other hand. "You have Grandmere's necklace."

"I do."

Harry watched the little fingers close around the dragon and Scorpius's blue eyes watched him intently. He wasn't nervous, though, neither one of them it seemed, and Harry wondered if Draco was hearing any of this. Wondered what Narcissa had told Scorpius about it. 

"She said you'll watch over us."

"I will," Harry promised.

Scorpius yawned then, and Harry felt Cadbury and Vanilla climb up on the bed. A small grin quirked Scorpius' mouth and he rubbed his head on the pillow. "Thank you, Harry."

Harry swallowed as Scorpius' eyes drifted shut and his breathing evened out. Harry hear the soft sighs and closed his own eyes as he heard Draco speak.

"Yes, thank you, Harry."


	18. Morning

**Prompt used:** [](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/L9Oe6k2763qvmpb4vneLMdMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)

** Morning **

A scritching noise woke Draco out of a sound sleep, and he sat up looking around at the weak light that filtered in the window. Frost decorated the glass and through that he could see a distorted branch scraping gently at the frost.

He normally didn't sleep that late and wondered why Scorpius hadn't woken him. Then he remembered what he'd done last night, what all had happened, and closed his eyes. Just what he didn't need; an awkward morning after scene in front of his son.

A displeased whimper caught his attention and he looked down to see Scorpius still sleeping beside him. And he gaped at him as Scorpius' fingers on his left hand clenched as if missing something. Scorpius hadn't needed a coddle toy in ages and only when he was upset did he wrap his fingers in Draco's hair. His mother had started that to prevent Scorpius from sucking his thumb or having a dummy.

Draco shook his head, and since it had been years since that had happened, he had to make certain Scorpius didn't have Harry's hair in a clinch. He should have known though. The other little hand was wrapped around the dragon pendant his mother had given Harry and Harry was curled around Scorpius' body.

To see Harry cradling Scorpius like that made his heart jump.

_Too fast. And I want this too much_ , Draco thought, even though it felt entirely comfortable to wake and see such a thing. This was something he'd desired for a long time, and despite wanting everything that had happened the previous night, he knew that so much more had to be discussed. He could let Scorpius get attached, not to mention himself. Harry had only mentioned desire and Draco knew lust was fleeting.

Muffled huffs drew his attention away from the sight and he looked at Vanilla. She was sitting beside his side of the bed and he nodded to her. "Thinking too loud, am I?" Absently, he reached out to pat her head then searched for Cadbury.

He didn't see the dog anywhere and murmured. "Cadbury?"

"It's still early. Go back to sleep."

Harry's voice startled him, despite the softness, and Draco glanced down to find one green eye gazing at him.

"But your other guests…"

"Are still in Hogsmeade. Nibbly brought me an owl too bloody earlier this morning." Harry sighed and tried to adjust around Scorpius' hold on his necklace.

Draco reached out to help and Harry shook his head. "He's fine, just need to move my arm as it's all pins and needles."

Draco nodded and laid back, shifting smoothly to his side and facing Harry. "And?"

Harry stretched and closed his eyes. "Apparently a freak storm hit the region. Sleet and ice fell for several hours then it warmed up and there's about a foot or two of snow on top of the ice. Everything has been shut down for a bit. Wireless has gone off with warnings as more bad weather is coming."

Draco sighed. 

"Nibbly will take care of the minor things. Cad and Van know to go to the kitchens if they need something, so enjoy the lie in."

"Icy weather? That's no excuse for lounging about."

"Draco?"

He turned and looked at Harry, trying not to smirk at the expression on Harry's face.

"Yes?"

"You're on holiday and can do whatever you bleeding want. I refuse to climb out of bed just to freeze my bollocks off when it's entirely bloody unnecessary."

"Such a mouth you've got. Is this a morning thing? You've been nothing but polite since we've arrived and now I find out you've got a mouth like a Knockturn Alley whore. It's a good thing Scorpius is asleep and can't hear such talk."

Harry lifted his hand out from under the blankets and shot two fingers at him.

A giggle caused both men to startle. "Will my bollocks fall off, too? Do I have bollocks, Father?"

Draco groaned. "This is entirely your fault."

Harry snorted. 

"So have I got bollocks or not?

Draco moaned and drew the blankets up over his head.

"Are you going to answer him?" Harry inquired with a snuffling sort of laugh.

"No. Yes and yes, Scorpius, now go back to sleep."

"But I'm awake now. I want breakfast. Can we have waffles?"

Draco lowered the blanket and glared at Harry as he continued to laugh. Well, he supposed this could qualify as that awkward morning after scene he'd been dreading, as it certainly had been awkward enough for him.

His mouth curled into an evil smirk. "Ask Harry."

Harry groaned. 

"Can we, Harry? Can we? Please?"

"I'm going to hurt you and not in the fun way either," Harry whispered at Draco as Scorpius climbed over his lap and clamoured down to the floor, running through the suite and shouting for the dogs.


	19. Hard Lessons

**Prompt used:** [](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/iRPe765rPrGen-WKfvP0n9MTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)****

Hard Lessons

"No!"

Draco jolted as Scorpius' voice echoed in the room. He picked up the book he'd been reading and settled it on the table, wondering when he'd drifted off. With the weather, confinement to the house had been necessary, and Harry had invited them to come down into his flat.

As lovely and proper as the rest of the house was, Harry's flat was different, and Draco wondered just how much magic Harry had imbued into the spells on the house. Even here, Draco felt extremely comfortable, like he'd stepped into his own rooms at the Manor. It was an impressive bit of charming, at least that's what Draco hoped was causing the sensation. He still didn't want to hope for it to be something else. He didn't believe in instant love. Instant attraction, or lust, definitely, though he'd never felt anything like what he'd been experiencing these past couple of weeks. 

With Scorpius about, it had been difficult for them to have a private, adult conversation. And it needed to happen as they'd had some weird communication going on between them, filled with looks that Draco had just seemed to automatically understand. Draco had allowed Harry to distract Scorpius with many of the Muggle toy items he had in his rooms for when Teddy visited, and had been pleasantly surprised to find many magical items he remembered from his own childhood. It was the Muggle ones, though, that had captured Scorpius' attention, and Draco had sat in the floor with both Harry and Scorpius, playing as he had not in years.

Draco had been amazed at some of the items, himself, and had spent an inordinate amount of time creating an elaborate castle out of plastic blocks. The colourful bricks had snapped together and stayed that way without any aid of a Sticking Charm.

Even when Scorpius had fell over on to the castle trying to place on last block on the top of a tall turret they had built. The side of the castle had just collapsed, but the tower had stayed fairly intact. It had broken off neatly along the connections, and was easily repaired. Much to both Scorpius' and Draco's delight.

Everything seemed to be going fairly well, and while Draco had tired of the bricks, Scorpius had not just yet. But Harry had even more things for Scorpius to try, so Draco had taken the time to investigate the shelves in Harry's sitting room.

Books of both Muggle and magical origin, lined the bookcases, which had photographs, also Muggle and magical types, interspaced with other nick-nacks. He chose a title that intrigued him and settled on the sofa while Harry had brought out another box of items for Scorpius to try.

Draco watched and wondered if the brightness, or newest might be too much for Scorpius but Harry seemed to know just exactly how much stimulation Scorpius could handle. He let the soft sounds of their voices, the warmth of the fireplace and the excellent nosh they had this morning, lull him into a stupor.

"No!"

Draco focused on Harry and Scorpius. Scorpus ' face was flushed and there was a stern look about Harry's expression.

"Scorpius, they have to dry first before we hang them."

"Use your wand."

"Magic isn't a solution to everything, Scorpius. Sometimes we must wait for something."

Scorpius' face turned almost purple and Draco's eyes widened at the look on Scorpius' face. He'd never seen his son so angry or frustrated. But Harry seemed to be handling it well, and he desperately wanted to see how it would end. He and Harry had spoken about children before, and he'd heard of Harry's adventures with Teddy, and how Harry had dealt with his own issues in response to Teddy. Harry had many ideas, and Draco thought some of them had been interesting, especially as he learned about parenting from another point of view.

Harry wasn't budging from his position, but Draco could also see the fatigue around both of their eyes. And it dawned on him that despite the peace, interacting with them must be straining Harry's resources, too. Vanilla and Cadbury didn't seem to be too concerned as they were both still asleep in front of the fire, but Draco watched Harry and Scorpius. He had to know. He had to see if Scorpius could handle another adult, someone besides he or his parents, taking him to task.

It hadn't happened often with Scorpius, Draco's needing to scold him, but something about being here, being in Harry's presence had brought Scorpius to life. And as much as he wanted to jerk his son up and coddle him away from anything that would disturb the strange, fragile contentment that had been going on since last night, Draco wanted to see if they could have more than just one night. And Scorpius was the final decision maker.

Scorpius swivelling around and looked at Draco. "Father make him do it."

Draco heard Harry suck in a breath, and from the corner of his peripheral vision, he saw Vanilla raise her head.

Draco licked his lips. "What is the problem, Scorpius?"

"Harry won't use magic so we can put the ornaments we made on the tree. I want them up there. Now."

Draco arched a brow and cut his gaze to Harry. Harry wouldn't look at him, he just continued to stare at Scorpius. Draco looked down at the table, finding glitter, glue and little cut outs of what looked like shiny paper scattered about on the paper covered table. Round globes of glass were hanging from a branch stuck into a flat piece of wood.

He could make out designs on the balls in front of both of them. He could also see the wafting of heat from the odd little gun shaped glue melter Harry had plugged into the wall, and safely set away from Scorpius.

"Did Harry tell you why he wouldn't use magic?"

Scorpius narrowed his eyes. "No."

"No?" Draco tried to keep his voice neutral, tried to hide the surprise that Scorpius had just outright lied to him.

It was then that Harry jolted and he shook his head, leaning back on his hands and smirking up at Draco. "I think you are telling tales, Scorpius. You need to tell the truth."

Scorpius jerked around and glared at Harry, and Draco was shocked even more when Scorpius grabbed one of the non-decorated globes and flung it at Harry. "No! You can't tell me what to do because you aren't my Father!"

Harry dodged the ball and let it shatter against the fireplace hearth. Vanilla and Cadbury jumped, yelping softly and moving away from the crushed glass for a moment then creeping in to inspect the mess.

"Scorpius!" Draco roared as he came to his feet.

Harry scrambled away from the table toward the dogs, and Scorpius watched them both then burst into tears.

Draco let him cry and looked over at Harry. "I am so sorry. I should have put a stop to this sooner. Are you all right? Are the dogs?"

Harry nodded as he Banished the broken glass with his wand. "It's my fault. I could see he was getting tired and I thought he might--"

"Don't, you didn't do anything wrong," Draco said and Scorpius howled even louder at that. Harry stared at him then looked at Scorpius. Draco shook his head and then pulled Scorpius up from the floor and he held him tightly. He glanced back at Harry. "Tell me you are all right."

"We are fine."

"Are you certain?"

Harry gave him a soft smile. "Yes, thank you."

Draco nodded. "Let me take him upstairs."

Harry shook his head. "Come with me. We have to continue on as we mean to go, if this is going to work." He stood and Draco could see his hands trembling. Vanilla moved to Harry's side and Cadbury looked between them as if he couldn't make a decision as to which one he needed to go to.

Draco nodded.

Scorpius' snuffles and cries were settling down as he clung to Draco. "I wanna go home," he hiccuped. He lifted his head and Draco saw the tear tracks on his red face. He dug in his pocket and pulled out a kerchief then wiped Scorpius' face, which set off a new round of protesting from Scorpius.

Cadbury whimpered and moved to Harry's side even though he kept his eyes trained on Scorpius. Harry ran a hand over each dog's head. "Settle."

"It's okay, Cadbury," Draco offered. Then as he tucked the hankie back into his pocket he addressed Scorpius. Scorpius' scowled at him and it took Draco's breath away to discover just how much Scorpius was acting as he had as a child, and he didn't know what to do about it. "I think we need a discussion first, young man, and you need a nap." He set Scorpius on the floor and looked down at him.

"No," Scorpius wailed and balled up his fists.

Draco remembered the tantrums he'd thrown and just as he made to say something else, Scorpius drew back his arm and swung on Draco. Harry stepped in swatting a hand on Scorpius' bottom and grabbing Scorpius' hands with his other hand.

The sound of the spank jolted Scorpius in surprise and he stared at Harry. Draco stared at him, too. This had one of the things they had talked about and Draco was stunned to see how effective it had been.

"Harry," Draco began.

"No."

Harry knelt in front of Scorpius. "We don't hit in anger."

Scorpius, his eyes still wide, gulped in a breath. "You… you hit me first."

"I did, and do you know why?"

Scorpius shook his head, and Harry arched a brow. He looked away from Scorpius to Draco. "Draco?"

Draco took a deep breath. "Steady on." He looked at Scorpius. "I believe Harry asked you a question."

Harry nodded at him and Scorpius just stared at Draco until Harry spoke then whipped his head back around to Harry. "You scared me, and your father, Scorpius. You could have hurt yourself, me, or the dogs. And that is unacceptable. What I did caught your attention and nothing more."

Scorpius pulled a face. "It hurt," he whispered.

"Yes, I'm certain it did, a little, but then again, you are uniquely padded in that area to accept such a hurt. What you did after tossing the bauble would have hurt your father, too. Do you want that?"

"He's big and it wouldn't hurt that much."

Draco smirked at that but answered his son, seeing where Harry was going with this, and he wondered if the lesson might not be over his son's head. "I beg to differ. I think it would have hurt me considerably had you carried out your actions."

Scorpius stared at him as if he had gone round the twist, but Draco looked back at him not changing his stance.

"Draco's size is besides the point. My hand hurt when I swatted you."

"Then why did you hit me first?" Scorpius blinked at Draco then looked at Harry again.

"It was a necessary action to prevent anyone from getting hurt worse, Scorpius. I am sorry it had to happen, but you needed something."

Harry release Scorpius' hands and Scorpius just stood in front of him. Draco knelt down beside them. "You've been told not to throw things before, haven't you?"

This time when Scorpius coloured it was just a blush. "Yes, Father."

"And you are ready to talk about what has happened?"

Scorpius swallowed and Harry offered his hand to Scorpius. Scorpius eyed his hand then looked at Draco. Draco took Harry's other hand, spread his arms wide, then pulled Scorpius close. Scorpius' breath hitched, Harry's eyes closed as one little arm encircled his neck and then Draco wrapped his arms around both of them.

Harry buried his face in Scorpius' hair as Scorpius began to cry once more.

Draco pulled them up from the floor, one arm still around them both, and led them through the flat. He entered Harry's bedroom and eased Harry and Scorpius down on to the bed. He kicked off his house slippers, and tugged off Scorpius' as well. He climbed into the bed and scooted close to Harry and Scorpius, one hand on Scorpius' back rubbing soothing circles over the small expanse. The dogs climbed up on the big bed at their feet, though, they faced the three of them with anxious expressions in their eyes.

Scorpius' tears lessened and his breathing levelled out. Draco watched as Scorpius' hands slid into Harry's hair and two clear tracks appear on Harry's face. "Are you all right?"

Harry nodded but didn't open his eyes. "Yes, and I am so sorry. I shouldn't have touched him." His arms tightened about Scorpius but not too tightly as Scorpius didn't even move.

Draco shrugged and reached out to touch Harry's face. "The situation was beyond my control. I didn't know what to do. You are both uninjured, if a bit emotionally exhausted."

Harry took a deep breath then pressed a soft kiss to Scorpius' hair, and that action made Draco's heart swell. They'd made it through a traumatic experience for all of them. And as shocking as the incident had been, for all of them. No one was really worse off for it. No blood had been spilled, only tears.

"That hurt almost as much as when I saw Andromeda do the same thing when Teddy threw a cup at me."

"What did you do?"

"I'm afraid I reacted much worse than you did. I accused her of treating Teddy as the Dursley treated me then I jerked Teddy away from her and we both sat in the floor and cried; Teddy and I. When I finally settled, and realized Teddy was asleep, Andromeda was wrapped around us like you were. She explained the situation similar as I did with you and Scorpius."

He opened his eyes and looked at Draco. "She asked me whether or not she thought it would have been better for her to use magic to punish Teddy as something had to be done. His behaviour was unacceptable. Should she have hexed him? His pride was injured but there was no physical harm done to either of us and a curse from her wand could have made him fear magic."

Draco nodded, staring into Harry's eyes, and recalling the lessons of Crucio from the Dark Lord. It was the first time, Draco had seen any sort of real corporal punishment, Filch's threats aside, and it had nearly killed him to be forced to learn and use spell. 

"I asked if he wouldn't fear her now, too, because she had hurt him regardless. She said it was a small hurt to prevent a larger one. That perhaps he would fear her, but sometimes a Iittle fear was a healthy, necessary thing, and it had to be tempered with love and respect or it wasn't effective. Everyone needs boundaries and sometimes the shock of learning that is a hard lesson, but one that needs to be learned by everyone. It's also easier to learn it whilst young because the young are adaptable. Age makes us less malleable and set in our ways. I didn't know what to say to that."

Draco didn't know what to say either, but he understood the difference between fear and respect, and he'd thought that perhaps he was letting his own fears dictate his actions. Life was for living, not dwelling on the bumps, bruises and accidents that had to happen. Because if you experienced nothing then you weren't living. It had taken him a long time to reconcile his past, present and future with his beliefs, and it would do no good to hold back any longer. 

"I don't think you need it but, if it helps, there is nothing to forgive, especially since all you were doing was protecting us both, and that I understand."

Harry closed his eyes again and sighed, his nose pressed to Scorpius' hair once more. Draco shuffled closer and wrapped his arms about both Harry and Scorpius as best as he could. He closed his eyes as Harry's arm loosened from Scorpius' body and drew him closer.

Scorpius gave a muttered protest at the movement and shifted in Harry's arms until he was flat on his back between them. He smirked as he heard Harry's quiet chuckle and opened his eyes to see Harry watching them when Scorpius' hand delved deep into Draco's hair.


	20. Urges

**Prompt used:** [](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/saOanYRQZHCgogVuQ9k7PtMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)

****

Chapter 20: Urges

Wintervale was quiet, and for some reason it irritated Harry. Scorpius and Draco were out sight-seeing in the now cleared streets of Banffshire. The Martinezes were still away, having decided to continue to explore Scotland, so there was no one around to have caused the agitation he was experiencing.

Cadbury and Vanilla followed at his heels, had been following him all day, and yet, it hadn't helped. He'd almost tripped over them more than once and felt ready to scream in frustration just because he could do so while he was alone. Bolting through the kitchen door, Harry slid on the path and stopped halfway between the greenhouse. He tossed his head back and howled, the dogs joining him in harmony but it had no effect.

Conjuring glasses only to dash them to the cement path had no effect either, although he felt sufficiently satisfied he'd broken something and not injured anyone. The irritation just wouldn't seem to leave, no matter what he did and he didn't quite know what to make of it.

He supposed it had to do with all the emotional upheaval that he'd been through lately and just because he was so irritated he had Nibbly corral Vanilla and Cadbury then took the Floo to Dr Fawley's office.

Harry emerged in the office building's Floo room. He took a moment to brush the soot from his clothing then exited the little room out into the office's lobby. A huge tree dominated the area and Harry smiled at it. Extracting the ornament he'd made, Harry placed the glass bauble on the tree amidst the bows.

"It's lovely. Thank you. Is it one of yours?"

Harry turned and faced Dr Brigid Fawley. Her silver streaked blonde hair was piled up on her head making the tall woman even taller, and just a few curly tendrils had escaped framing her face. Her curvy figure was festively dressed in an open red robe with black Muggle trousers and a green oxford shirt. Harry had the sudden impression of an older version of Narcissa Malfoy, only a professional type, like a Career Barbie doll he'd once bought for little Molly. Irritation flowed through him, and yet, at the same time he wanted to throw his arms around her.

"It is. Happy Christmas, Brigid."

Her smile was a balm to his soul. "Happy Christmas, Harry. Is there a reason for this impromptu visitation?"

Harry closed his eyes and nodded. "You know me too well. Do you have time for me?"

"I will always make time for you, Harry. Let's sit, shall we?" She turned and Harry followed her through a door to the left of the tree.

"Where are your companions?" Brigid gestured to the seating area as she walked over to a little wet bar. "Can I offer you some cider? One of my clients has an orchard and it's his signature export." She turned back to Harry. "I've got a hard version or we can just have this mulled."

Harry settled on a huge beanbag chair and sighed when the large sides folded up around him, cradling his body. "I'll try the mulled for now, but if it doesn't breach your security, I'd like the name of the orchard. I've been looking to change Wintervale's drinks menu around."

"I shall contact him for you. He's a wizard, that much I can tell you, so if you would like me to act as a mediator between the two of you, I can do so."

"Please. I don't think I am up to dealing with any more magicals at this particular moment. And as for Cad and Van, I needed to escape even them today for … reasons."

Brigid eyed him, and unlike when Snape or Dumbledore looked at him, he didn't feel as if she were reading his mind. It was just a simple searching look to see how he was faring, and he was damned if she still didn't seem to know the exact problem. "You're worried about something more than just reasons."

Harry snorted. "You could say that."

Brigid passed him the glass of warmed cider and the cinnamon, apple and other spices wafted up to him. He inhaled the fragrant drink deeply and sipped the foam off the top. "Mmm, this is fantastic."

Brigid smiled as she sat across from him in a large leather armchair. "He is very good at what he does, and their honey mead is just as lovely, warmed or cold."

Harry nodded. "Definitely contact him for me. I would appreciate it."

"I shall. Now tell me, is it a guest that has you so out of sorts?"

Harry huffed. "You're scary, you know that, right?"

"Am I?"

"Yes. In fact, it is several guests that have me at my wits end. Not the least of which is the newlywed couple from Peru that wants to make _cuy_ for Christmas."

Brigid laughed. "Oh, I love _cuy_! Almost like duck but you need several as they are small. You should try it, Harry. It is a once in a lifetime experience."

As horrified as he was to hear her say it, he needed it. He'd needed her laugh and how casual her office visits were conducted. Her laughter was hearty and deep for a woman, and it forced some dark chuckles from his throat. "I don't think so, since another of my guests is now the proud owner of an escaped refugee saved from the cooker."

Brigid laughed again. "You must tell me that tale."

And so Harry did, relating the chase through the lower floors of Wintervale and how Cadbury had it cornered in one room, only to lose it when Vanilla became overexcited and it made its escape. He spoke and laughed with her right up until the end of the tale and the guinea pig's rescue, and Harry stumbled over Scorpius' name.

Brigid clued on to that almost immediately. "Well, I am glad nothing more than a few lamps and decorations were broken. All material things that can be repaired. Tell me about Scorpius."

"I hit him." Harry set his cider aside the spices making his stomach roll at the admission.

Brigid didn't even blink. "And?"

Harry swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. "Scorpius is a perfectly lovely child who is the son of, ironically, a one time nemesis of mine."

"Draco Malfoy. Yes, I remember the announcement of his birth and his mother's death. Such a tragedy."

Harry nodded. "I think I might be falling in love with both of them."

This time she did react, nodding as he placed his head in his hands. "Congratulations are in order?"

"I don't know. No. Maybe."

"That's perfectly understandable. Why don't you start at the beginning?"

Harry looked up at her. "I am uncertain of that time period."

Brigid arched a brow. "You don't know when you began to have feelings for Draco and his son?"

Harry shook his head. "I wanted Scorpius for my own, and I think that's why I have… these intense emotions for Draco." He shook his hands out as if flinging off water then bounced to his feet. He paced in front of the bean bag, then took up a foam pillow off the sofa. he slapped it against the back of the sofa then flung himself into the beanbag again. He slouched down, legs splayed and head leaned back against the squishy chair.

"I slept with Draco and it was intense, and fast. Merlin, so fast."

"Your encounter?"

"No," Harry lifted his hands and ran them over his face. "It was so fast because it was so easy to desire both Draco and his son. I am afraid I've ruined it already."

"Because you hit Draco's son."

"Yes!" 

"Was Draco angry?"

"Shocked more than anything, I think."

"Is the child bruised, marked or otherwise maimed?"

Harry shook his head. "No. He's perfectly fine." He blew out a breath. "Before they left to go into Banffshire, Scorpius hugged me. Draco was a bit distant, but it could have also been because I was so agitated as well. I was brusk with both of them this morning."

"May I ask how it happened? Can you tell me the entire story?"

Harry closed his eyes and told her of the weather, the early morning and playing with Scorpius. he began talking, the words flowing like water from a fall. His impressions of showing Scorpius the new toys and how it felt to have someone else beside him in his home until he'd spanked Scorpius.

"I've turned into the Dursleys. Vernon was never at a loss for giving me a cuff about the head when I couldn't dodge it, and Petunia tossed a fry pan at me once."

Brigid hummed. "So you beat on Scorpius that day?"

"No! It was one smack to his arse. He didn't even cry. In fact, he stopped being a great tit, and I shouldn't say that because he's only five. He didn't deserve it. He was tired and overwhelmed."

"Sounds like he wasn't the only one."

Harry raised his head and stared at her. "What?"

Brigid finished her drink then set the mug aside. "I said it sounds as if Scorpius wasn't the only one who had had just a bit too much stimulation. Corporal punishment aside for the moment, I am hearing that you were frustrated, he was as well, and a bit of discipline was applied."

Harry shifted, still staring at her like she'd lost her mind. "I hit someone else's child. That's not discipline."

"Are you certain? It was once a very accepted form of punishment. Effective in numerous ways as both a deterrent and consequence. Granted, there was abuse involved with some but in moderation it isn't a barbaric practice." Brigid leaned forward. "How did Draco react?"

Harry rubbed his face again. "Can I ask if you used it with your children?"

"On occasion when necessary. Along with time outs, standing in the corner and extra chores. Is it abuse? That is subjective. I can say it is a practice that is no longer popular with the masses, but then again, many things seem to offend many different people now days." She waved her hand at him. "Tell me how Draco reacted."

"Shocked, as I said but he…" Harry stopped. "Merlin, he let me do that and stood beside me whilst I did so."

Brigid nodded. "And then what happened?"

Harry felt his cheeks heat. "I had an episode of sorts. Draco put Scorpius in my arms and we cried on one another. I told Draco about Andromeda and Teddy."

"You've never hit Teddy?"

"I--" Harry stopped and then nodded. "Yes, I did, well, Andromeda told me to."

"What happened then?"

"Teddy bit me. She told me to bite him back. Said it was because he needed to learn that it hurt to do that to someone, and it wasn't proper behaviour."

"And?"

"He hit me and she told me that he needed something firmer because she refused to allow that, as well. So, I smacked his bottom." Harry groaned. "I ended up in the floor with him just as I did with Scorpius."

"So what I am hearing is that the abuse from your past has manifested into a fear that you have become the abuser?"

"I think so. I mean it's a cycle, yes? Once abused, always abused, and so the victim becomes the perpetrator of more violence."

"I don't. Yes, abuse is a cycle, and yes, some do fall victim just as you said, but there are instances where someone can come from a perfectly suitable, loving environment and end up being the abuser or the victim as well."

"So what I did wasn't wrong?"

"I don't know. I am only looking in from the outside. Draco obviously didn't seem to have a problem with it at the time. If he did, would he have made his preferences clear?"

Harry nodded. "Most definitely. Well, the old Draco, the one that used to antagonize me as a child, would have."

"Has he changed so much or have you?"

Harry reached up and grabbed the pendant around his neck. "I would have to say yes. But we both changed immensely."

~*~

Draco led Scorpius into the Manor and set him on the ground to run at Narcissa. She scooped him up and kissed his face.

"Darlings, what are you doing here?"

"Grandmere! I had dinner in Hogsmeade for my birthday! And I have presents!"

"I see." Narcissa eyed Draco over Scorpius' shoulder.

"Since it is his birthday, and I wanted to see if you were still in the country, we stopped in."

Narcissa eyed him. "Did something happen?"

"Several somethings I don't want to discuss around small ears."

Narcissa hummed. "I see."

"I'm afraid you don't, but if you will allow me the liberty we can discuss it later. I'd like Scorpius to stay with you tonight, if you aren't going on to Tuscany later. We already opened the gifts I brought with me to Wintervale but I thought, if it were possible, for him to spend the evening with you."

"You're being very secretive, my Dragon."

Draco arched a brow. "Mother."

"Well, darling. If all you needed was some adult time, then that is all you had to say."

Draco nodded, leaned in, and kissed Scorpius then removed a shrunken bag from his pocket. He passed Scorpius' new toys to Narcissa, took two steps back, and Disapparated.

Draco reappeared in the arrival room at Wintervale. He entered the foyer and walked directly to Harry's flat. Talk, is what they needed to do, but he would settle for anything Harry wanted to give him. He had one night and he wanted it with Harry. Alone. Rapping on the door netted him a muffled shout of acknowledgement and he waited for Harry to open the door.

When it did open, all Draco could do was stare. All thoughts of discussion left him fled for more carnal ones. Harry wore naught but jeans. His hair was damp and trails of water leaked down his face and throat. The drops ran down his chest through the dips of scars and imperfections and soaked into the unbuttoned waistband of the jeans.

"Yes?" Harry looked around him then back at Draco. "Where's Scorpius?"

"With my parents," Draco breathed then leaned forward, grabbed Harry by his face, and kissed him.

Harry moaned, and Draco drank the sound in as he continued to devour Harry's mouth. He pressed him back into the room, kicking the door shut behind him. Though he'd only been in the flat once, Draco steered Harry toward the bedroom, not giving Harry any quarter or time to protest.

He continued to back Harry up until they crashed down on the bed. 

"I want you. Let me have you."

Harry gasped and looked up at Draco. He blinked and then nodded, stretching his arm out and calling for lube. A bottle flung itself out of the bathroom and landed on the bed beside them.

Draco laid his mouth against Harry's again, then he rose up over him, straddling Harry's body and allowing him to tug at his robes. Draco pulled at the zip of Harry's jeans then dipped his head, licking a stripe up Harry's cock.

Harry howled and Draco grunted as Harry's fingers threaded into his hair. They tightened almost to the point of real pain as Draco sucked the head of Harry's prick in his mouth. Salt and bitterness, burst on his tongue along with the taste of clean skin, and Draco knew that he would never get tired of that. He just had to convince Harry he meant everything he had said two nights before. 

He drew in more of Harry's shaft, swirling his tongue along the veins before just sucking on the length in his mouth. He reached down and held Harry's prick as he pulled back then moved his head up and down swiftly.

Harry arched and bucked under Draco's oral assault, hissing out alternating nonsense words and encouragement. He tugged Draco's hair helping him to move faster.

Draco thrust his hips, rocking against Harry's thighs, and moaned around Harry's cock.

Harry made a gurgling noise and lifted his leg to give Draco more friction. He moaned and lifted Draco's hair and Draco slowed to give him a show. 

Draco drew back swirling his tongue over the slit and took Harry deep again. Harry's fingers slid over his face, over the impression of his cock pushing against Draco's cheek. Draco groaned and sent a wave of vibrations along the length of Harry's cock.

"Move," Harry panted.

Draco gave a small shake of his head and sucked on Harry harder.

Harry's body tensed and Draco rocked harder against him waiting for the rush of Harry's release. It burst along on his tongue and Draco nearly choked from the force. He managed to swallow before his own orgasm pulled his body taut. Semen covered the insides of his robes and splashed back on to his stomach.

Harry relaxed and Draco fell on top of him, panting hot breaths against Harry's softening prick. He closed his eyes and tried to remember how to breath properly. He had no idea what had come over him. He was damn near thirty not some randy teen, but he'd come like one, and in his robes like he'd just spent five illicit minutes in the broom closet. If he hadn't been so satiated, he would have been embarrassed.

Harry's fingers tugged gently on his hair and Draco looked up at him. 

"What brought that on?"

Draco just shook his head. "We have one night and I don't want to waste it talking."

Harry nodded. "Let's get cleaned up, and we will talk."

Draco sighed. "Fine. Shower with me?"

Harry smiled. "Of course."


	21. Putting Out Fires

**Prompt used:** [](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/dUxCAhE07M71RXhyXbYU1tMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)

** Chapter 21: Putting Out Fires **

Harry stood in the spray, his head hung as the water washed over him and Draco just looked at him. He liked the way Harry looked even with the scars. He wasn't overly muscular or flabby, just proportioned nicely and he fit in Draco's life and hands so well. He was certain he didn't deserve Harry but he couldn't help but take advantage of this opportunity.

Draco washed his own body as he watched Harry tend to himself. He was methodical and almost rough about how he bathed, and Draco reached out to take the flannel from him.

"Missed a spot, did I?"

Draco smirked and stepped closer to Harry. "It's bath, Harry, not 'let's scrub the top layer of hair and skin off'."

"I just did this not too long ago then someone came in an undid all my work." Harry licked his mouth and Draco watched his tongue then shook his head as Harry bit his lip. 

"You are going to split them doing that, especially in this weather." Draco rubbed his thumb over Harry's chin and gently prized his lip free from his teeth.

Tucking the flannel through a bar over one of the sprays nozzles, Draco reached behind Harry to the row of taps, filling his palm with what he hoped was a decent shampoo. "Come here."

Harry stepped even closer and Draco tipped out the woodsy scented lotion then drove his fingers into the tangled mess of Harry's hair. He rubbed hard along his scalp and smirked as Harry closed his eyes and groaned. Taking care not to scratch, Draco continued to work his fingers through Harry's hair, massaging his scalp then down the back on his neck.

"You can stop that anytime in the next week or so."

Draco snorted. "Has no one ever shampooed your hair before? No, don't open your eyes, just let me work."

Harry huffed. "I wash my hair every time I bathe."

"Yes, but has someone ever done it for you?"

"Not that I can remember, I'm certain my mum or Petunia did so when I was small."

"Never at a salon?"

Harry wrapped his hands around Draco's hips. "No. Usually Andromeda has to hold me down and snip it."

Draco guided Harry's head back and rinsed the lather from his hair. The dark strands slicked down to Harry's face and Draco leaned in to kiss him. "You should indulge once."

"I'm doing so now."

"Are you?"

Harry opened his eyes and squinted for a moment then leaned in and rinsed his face once more. He blinked and nodded. "Isn't that what this is?"

Draco pursed his lips. "An indulgence? Perhaps you are. I see why you wanted to talk now."

Draco turned around, rinsing his body then stepped free of the stall.

"Hey!"

Draco scrubbed the towel down his back then eyed Harry when he opened the shower door and glared at him. "Yes?"

"We aren't done."

"Aren't we?"

Harry's glared turned into a scowl. "Look, you can't just jump on me like that then start some sensual seduction and drop me halfway in to it."

"Is that what I am doing?"

Harry growled then rubbed his eyes. "You...why do you always answer with a question?" He stepped out and jerked a towel off the bar and wrapped it about his waist. He stomped over to the mirror then pulled on it, opening the medicine cupboard. He jerked out two bottles and a small case then forcefully closed the mirror, rattling it in the frame. He dropped everything on the countertop then leaned forward and stuck his finger in his eye.

"I don't." Draco stared, horrified, as Harry pulled a piece of his eye away. "Merlin! What are you doing?"

Harry huffed. "Taking out and cleaning my contacts. Hadn't you noticed the glasses were gone?"

Draco tilted his head. "No, actually I hadn't."

Harry snorted. "A simple minor change and you think this isn't an indulgence?" 

"Minor? Wizards can't repair their eyes and now you are taking yours out. That's nasty. How is this minor? And what does not noticing your lack of spectacles have to do with this thing between us?"

Harry leaned his head back and dropped fluid from a small bottle in his eyes, blinked, and let it run down his face like tears. He dropped the films he'd removed from his eyes into the case then squirted more fluid from a different bottle into the sections and screwed the caps on.

Turning, Harry narrowed his eyes at Draco. "You can't even call it a relationship, even though all we've done is talk and fuck."

"I hadn't realized I needed to qualify it as such, and don't glare at me." Draco crossed his arms over his chest and returned the look Harry gave him.

Harry sniggered. "I can't see you otherwise."

Draco sighed. "I didn't want to talk for this exact reason."

Harry moved into Draco's personal space. "This can't continue if we can't talk without fighting."

"Not fighting. I haven't hexed you yet."

Harry leaned in and cupped Draco's face. Draco eyed him, running his gaze over Harry's face and cataloguing the changes. Little lines crinkled his skin at his eyes, those brilliant killing curse green eyes, and all Draco wanted to do was kiss him and take him back to bed to continue to explore his body. They were good like that. Talking led to trouble, and it was then that he noticed a star-shaped scar in Harry's eyes and leaned in again closer this time. "What do those things do to your eyes?"

"Surgery scars."

Draco stepped back. "You let someone cut on your eyes?"

Harry nodded. "I was forever breaking my glasses. Before I realized that Muggle medicine doesn't react well with wizards, I went to have my vision corrected. I knew the risks, and could have lost my sight completely but it was just ineffective. All the hassle and according to the doctor, my eyesight was just too poor to be improved, despite the initial tests saying I was a candidate."

Draco hummed then bent to dig in his robes. Withdrawing his wand, he tapped his chest then his cheek. Thin white lines appeared on his face and one bisected his chest, through one nipple. "Severus managed to reduce the scars to this. Just two to remind me that Dark Magic had consequences even for inexperienced wizards."

Harry cupped Draco's cheek, his thumb tracing across the line. "I won't apologize for this. You were trying to curse me, too."

Draco leaned his face against Harry's hand. "It's in the past. The only reason I keep it covered is so I don't scare Scorpius."

"It's not bad. Leave the spell off for me."

Draco shivered and nodded. "As you wish."

"Cold?"

"A little. Can we dress and continue this discussion with a brandy or something?"

"We can, if you don't mind if I cook something."

"I can honestly promise not to interfere or help, but if it is pudding then I will definitely taste it. Are you making more tarts?"

Harry chuckled and shook his head then leaned in and kissed Draco. Draco felt the dragon pendant, warm and still slightly damp, brush against his chest. He reached up and wrapped his arms around Harry's throat, pulling him flush against his body. Harry moaned into his mouth then withdrew just a bit, his breath ghosting over Draco's lips.

"Since you mentioned it, it is pudding. Literally. I've made some ahead of time but haven't ever set it aflame. I want to make a couple more for when I visit the Burrow after Christmas. They won't be as cured as the ones I made on Stir-up Sunday, but they are fun to make."

Draco hummed. "I suppose I could settle for pudding now."

Harry smirked. "You are going to have to. We need to talk more." 

"As you wish."

"I wish."

It only took Wispy a moment to bring Draco clothes from his suite upstairs and he'd spent an enjoyable time watching Harry dry and dress while she did so. He was tempted to try some of the soft looking trousers Harry called tracksuit bottoms and a overly large t-shirt. Instead, he settled for his robes and followed Harry into the little galley kitchen attached to his flat.

"You thought of everything for Wintervale, didn't you?"

Harry nodded as he began to pull small bowls from the chill cabinet and more ingredients from the other cupboards. "I tried to. Chef nearly had a heart attack when I told him I wanted to cook sometimes, so I made certain I had my space and he had his." Harry grinned at him. "And the two shall never meet."

Draco smirked as Harry pulled out a brown jug from the chill cabinet. "How about some honey mead?"

"I am willing to try it."

"Found this today; it was a gift. If I like it, I'll have some delivered for my own cellar and Wintervale's."

"What did you do with yourself today? " Draco inquired as he watched Harry take down glasses and pour the mead.

Harry took a deep breath as he turned and held out the glass to Draco. "I went to see my therapist about what happened yesterday. She's like a Muggle mind healer."

Draco arched a brow. "We did something to damage your mind?"

Harry nodded. "I did. I hit Scorpius."

"I see."

"No, I don't think you do."

Draco shook his head. "As it was my son, I think I do. I assure you, he's well, and while I don't think I will be utilizing the method again, it solved the problem at the time."

Harry shrugged. "I suppose, but it was me that caused the problem, and I had to find a way to deal with it. I hit your son and it was wrong."

Draco took a drink of his mead. He sighed and said, "I trust you. I don't think you did it out of malice, and no one was permanently harmed." He looked at Harry. "It won't be happening again."

"That chance is in me. I was reared that way. You are putting Scorpius in the line of fire if we continue as we are."

Draco settled his drink on the counter, pushing aside all the ingredients Harry had assembled for the pudding. "I was reared with Dark magic. I have yet to use it on my son, or anyone else since the war."

Harry shook his head. 

Draco grabbed his face. "I want this. I want you, not as an indulgence, but for as long as you will have me. I've learned that if you want something, you can't wait. Life is so short."

Harry opened his mouth to answer and the Floo whooshed with the sound of roaring flames. Narcissa Malfoy's voice rolled out, stone cold and clear, her words clipped short and all the consonants carefully enunciated.

"Mr Potter. I want to have a word with you about your treatment of my grandson and our discussion."


	22. Meeting At The Crossroads

**Prompt used:** [](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/mJKw4_mDo2LCXApmts0sxtMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)****

Chapter 22: Meeting At The Crossroads

"Needless to say, Narcissa was quite upset. I'm uncertain what she would have done if it hadn't have been for Scorpius nearly falling into the Floo to get at me," Harry said as Andromeda packed up a bag for Teddy.

Andromeda chuckled. "Children," she began. "As well as adults can be resilient. More so in the young, though, and of course, every little needs a champion. Growing up, I would never have thought Cissy to be the mothering type."

Harry smiled. "I told you about the forest. She's just as involved now as she was then, and honestly I can't say as I blame her. I told Draco, were Scorpius my son, I would do anything in the world to protect him."

Andromeda nodded and cinched the rucksack closed. She offered the bag to him and Harry slung it over one shoulder. "You will be a good parent some day, Harry. No one has all the answers as they don't come with instruction manuals. Each child is different, but I can say this, if you do decide to pursue the relationship with Draco and Scorpius-- because it is with both of them-- treat Scorpius no different than you do Teddy."

Harry nodded and dodged the thin gangly boy that fell into the room. He reached down and offered Teddy a hand up. "Still have two left feet, Teddy?"

Teddy giggled and nodded, apparently not trusting his words yet. Harry noticed the sound was not as shrill as it had been in the past. It hadn't settled into a deep range, though, but it a broader, richer sound. He arched a brow at Andromeda. 

"Metamorphs seem to mature at a different rate, physically, sometimes, and I think its because of how their magic works. That, and the control they must learn once the magic does begin to manifest."

Harry nodded and grinned at Teddy. "So I'm taking home a frog, then?"

"Harry!" Teddy scowled at him then blushed as his voice cracked at the end of his protest.

Harry ruffled Teddy's hair, the teal strands coarse under his fingers. "Ready? Give Gran a hug before we leave."

Teddy made a face but Andromeda pulled him close, wrapping her arms about him and pressing a soft kiss to his head. Teddy closed his eyes and sighed. "Have a good time at your party, Gran."

Thank you, darling. Have fun with Harry and if you happen to encounter any of the Malfoys, you will be on your best behaviour."

"Yes, Gran."

Andromeda walked them out and waited on the path up to the house as Harry and Teddy walked down the drive to the street. Harry grinned at Teddy. "Ready?"

Teddy grinned. "Can I do it?"

Harry nodded. Teddy dug in his pocket and lifted his wand. The shotgun sound of the arrival of the bus, knocked Teddy back into Harry. Harry passed his Galleons on to the conductor and let Teddy choose the seats, groaning as Teddy lead him all the way up to the top of the bus.

Teddy stared out the window as Harry sank down into a chair and held on. "You might want to sit--"

The bus took off as if they had been shot out of a canon and Teddy went flying. Harry barely managed to grab Teddy's outstretched arm before he careened into a seat across the aisle. Dragging Teddy back to his side even as his chair slid across the floor, Harry twined their fingers while Teddy laughed like a mad man.

The bus came to a halt and Teddy tumbled into the floor, dragging Harry out of his seat, too. Harry picked them up off the floor and dusted off his jeans. He straightened, brushing Teddy off as well and pointed to a seat. "Sit there and don't move. I don't know how you can ride this insane bus and yet, get ill taking the Floo or a Portkey."

"Young children often have difficulty with magical modes of transportation which is why it is recommended that you expose them early to each method to determine which will react best with their constitution."

Harry turned toward the speaker and drew in a breath. Draco and Scorpius stood a few feet away. Scorpius squealed and tore his hand from Draco and flung himself at Harry.

Harry barely managed to catch Scorpius but Draco didn't help him. He just watched as Scorpius clung to Harry, babbling about the night at the Manor. 

Harry nodded as he listened to Scorpius but stared at Draco. Draco settled into a seat beside him. 

"Who are you?" Teddy forced his chair closer to Harry, eyeing Scorpius.

Scorpius leaned back in Harry's arms. "Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. You are?"

"That is your cousin, Teddy Lupin," Draco drawled.

Harry swallowed to see what was going to happen as Teddy narrowed his eyes at Scorpius. Scorpius pressed his body closer to Harry, tightening his hold on Harry's neck.

Draco smirked. "Hello Teddy."

Teddy tore his gaze away from Harry and Scorpius. "Cousin."

Harry tried to watch all three of them and just closed his eyes, wondering if it was too late to just go back to his solitary life. The bus started up again and slid the chairs closer together before flinging them across the aisle.

~*~

Walking up the path, Draco watched Teddy and Scorpius toss snow back and forth at one another, shrieks and shouts echoing in the trees. It had been several tense moments while each boy staked out their claim on Harry. He'd been tempted to laugh, but Harry handled it well by making certain Teddy was next to him at all times.

Draco had a feeling though that once they were close enough to Wintervale, Cadbury and Vanilla would be plastered to Harry's side. He was proved correct when the door to the manor opened and the dogs burst out.

Scorpius squealed and braced for the impact. Cadbury stopped and greeted Teddy but Vanilla headed right for Scorpius.

Draco shook his head as both boys went down in a spray of snow and waving fur. Cadbury bounced up and barked, heading for Vanilla and Scorpius. Teddy flipped on to his back, and Draco watched, wide-eyed as his face grew out, a muzzle formed and he barked at Cadbury.

Scorpius' eyes grew to saucer size. "How did you do that?"

Teddy's face shifted, returned to his human shape, and his hair bled into the same silvery white blond that both Draco and Scorpius shared. The long gossamer strands looked odd with his colouring and the almost amber eyes. "I'm a Metamorphmagus."

Scorpius turned around and looked at Draco. Draco nodded. "Very rare, very special wizards."

Harry grinned at him, and Draco knew he'd said the right thing.

Scorpius looked back at Teddy and reached out, touching Teddy's hair. "Can you do something else?"

Teddy looked up at Harry. Harry nodded. "It's fine. All the guests are wizards."

Teddy grinned and the long hair grew short and spiky, black as night, and his eyes darkened to a deep emerald. He smirked and Draco nearly sucked in a breath to see a young version of Harry, one he'd been familiar with. Teddy was still sporting the baby fat around his face, despite the octave changes in his speech.

"Brilliant. Do Father, please. Can you make your eyes grey, too?" Scorpius peppered Teddy with question after question even as Harry chivvied them toward the manor.

The dogs followed along and Draco reached out to touch Harry's shoulder. "You realize we are going to have a time separating them now, don't you?"

Harry eyed him then looked back at the children, once again engaged a snow war. Each impact from Scorpius on Teddy had his hair running riot through the colours of the rainbow. He licked his lips, and Draco watched, waiting for Harry's answer.

"I think Teddy can be persuaded to allow you your privacy."

Draco pursed his lips. "Don't do this," he whispered.

"Do what?"

"Close off again. I've spoken with Mother. She's not happy but then again, as I told her Scorpius is my son and I am not upset by the events that have taken place." He took a deep breath. "I also took the liberty of reminding her that she gave us to you."

Harry bit his lip and this time Draco reached out and ran his thumb across Harry's mouth. "If you can see your way into joining us. I promised to take Scorpius to see the lights tonight in Banffshire."

Harry licked the tip of Draco's finger and nodded. "We can have dinner in town together if you wish."

"That sounds pleasant."

"You and Scorpius can join me in my flat tonight after as well."

Draco grinned. "That is most acceptable." He leaned in and kissed Harry softly, gently on the mouth then shook his head when two balls of snow hit them.

Harry jerked away, shouting at them ."You little monsters. This is war!"

Teddy and Scorpius shouted and scattered, Cadbury barking and jumping like mad as the snow flew thick between them.

Draco sighed and ran for cover with Vanilla on his heels.


	23. Coming Home

**Prompt used:** [](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/EWIzlqUms2kdrrSX9x-HZtMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)****

**Coming Home**

  
Dinner at the small tavern went smoothly, the meal filled with laughter and conversation and looks that said more than ever passed between Harry and Draco. Harry was surprised, this close to Christmas, how empty the little place was. He got his answer a few moments later when their server told them about the Winter Carnival at St. Stephens Church.

Hopeful, puppy-eyed looks from both Scorpius and Teddy and a promise to forgo dessert for a chance to see the carnival had them out into the snow once more. Teddy and Scorpius walked a few paces in front of Harry and Draco, giving them the illusion of privacy, but every so often Teddy or Scorpius would turn around and plead them to hurry 

Neither man quickened his step, though, and the children worked off the energy that dinner had given them. They had almost reached the church when the lights began. A causeway through the parking area had been made and along the street the path was decorated as well.

Multi-couloured lights twinkled in the chill air and piped in Christmas music filled the air through tiny speakers mounted on trees and poles. Harry could smell roasting nuts, chocolate and more spices of the season under the scent of incoming snow.

Teddy grabbed one of his arms and pointed. "Can we, Harry? Please?"

Harry turned away from the booth set up to sell hot chocolate and other warmed drinks to see a gleaming monstrosity of metal curved into waves. Children and adults whooshed down the bumps, shouting out cries of surprise and joy.

"That will be a cold ride," Draco eyed the slide then looked at Harry. "Is it safe?"

Harry grinned. "Scared, Draco?"

Draco scoffed. "You wish." He turned to find Scorpius tugging on his arm. "Can't we, Father? Please, please?"

"Shall we race?"

Harry's grin widened. "You're on." He dug out his wallet as both Teddy and Scorpius cheered then raced for the line, and Draco followed them. Harry stopped at the ticket booth, buying a roll of tickets to redeem at the game booths and other rides before joining the trio.

"They want to ride together," Draco offered as he watched a pair of people race down the slide. The wind tugged at the couple's faces and ripped one man's knitted hat from his head as they came almost to the end and skidded to a stop. He turned to Harry, leaning close. "Are you certain it's safe? Do Muggles have any sort of things equivalent to Cushioning Charms?"

Harry shivered as Draco's warm breath ghosted across his ear. He pointed to the thin material the couple carried back to ride operator. "That bit of cushioning protects your bum from the slid and the mat at the end will stop the momentum. It's thickly padded, so I suppose that is as close as it gets to the actual charm.

Worry flitted across Draco's features for a moment but Teddy and Scorpius were pointing at the next set of racers sitting down at the top of the slide.

Harry pressed his hand to Draco's back and forced him forward in the line. "It's as safe as they can make it and it's fun, I promise. Let him live a little, as you so urgently told me, life is short. When will he ever get to experience a Muggle carnival again?"

Draco watched the riders begin and listened to the shrieks of fear and delight. He took a deep breath and nodded. "You think Teddy can hold on to him?"

Harry watched Teddy help Scorpius begin the climb up the stairs to the top of the ride, holding on to one of Scorpius' hands and having him hold on to the railing as they ascended. "I don't think you can stop them, to be honest. He's used to being around Ron and Hermione's littles as well as other children, and if it helps, he's going in to Hogwarts come autumn. He's had his wand for a year now because of his ability."

Draco eyed Teddy then looked back at Harry. "All right. You can cast a wandless charm, though?"

Harry nodded. "But I'm not going to. Trust him. Trust them both."

Draco pursed his lips and sighed, but Harry could see his acquiescence. Harry smirked, stepped closer to Draco and nipped his ear lobe. "Want me to ride with you? Hold you tight in my arms as we raced down at breakneck speed? It's almost like flying, as close as Muggles can come to anyway."

Draco closed his eyes and leaned against Harry for a moment. "You are in so much trouble when we get home."

Harry felt a thrill go through him at those words, and not just because of the threat-- or was it promise-- of illicit activities. "I certainly hope so." 

Draco turned and scowled at him, and Harry grinned again. "You're mad, you know that right?"

Harry laughed and peeled off the correct amount of tickets for them all as the top usher stuck out his hand. "Put the boys on one if you would."

The man nodded and showed Teddy how to prepare the flour sac.

"If you want to go down with them, you'll have to ride together," the man said. 

Harry turned to Draco. "Well?"

Draco arched a brow. "I want my race. Loser has to pay the consequences tonight once we get home."

Harry nodded. "You are on."

They stepped back and the man called the all clear. A corresponding shout confirmed the path free. Teddy wrapped his arms around Scorpius' waist and rested his head on Scorpius' shoulder. The man bent and pushed Teddy's back forward and they slid down over the edge.

Scorpius squealed and Draco started but Harry held on to his arm. They soared down the slide, rising and falling with the bends in the metal then glided to a stop at the bottom.

Scorpius jumped up and tugged on Teddy's arm, but Teddy led him out of the way and pointed back at Harry and Draco. Scorpius bounced on his toes, his face pink from the wind and a grin a mile wide spreading his mouth.

Harry patted Draco on the back then took his flour sac from the man. "Let's go, Draco. I intend to win."

Draco's eyes sparked and he flipped out the sac then settled down.

The man snorted then leaned down to them. "Push off hard." He straightened and called out "All clear?"

"Green!"

"Go!" He shouted and Harry pushed off with his hands, leaning forward as he did on his broom. From out of the corner of his eye he could see Draco's hair flying out behind him and he couldn't keep the smile off his face. He whooped and heard Draco's deep laughter as they slewed to a stop at the bottom.

Draco was on his feet instantly. "Who won?"

Harry chuckled and let Teddy help him to his feet. "It was so close! I couldn't tell."

Scorpius nodded, and jumped up and down. "So fast! Let's go again!" He settled then leaned in and hissed softly. "That was almost better than a broom ride." He cut his eyes to Teddy and Teddy grinned at him. 

"But who won?" Draco demanded.

Teddy and Scorpius looked at him, eyes wide. "Does it matter, cousin?" Teddy asked.

Draco scowled and Teddy's eyes widened. "I… didn't see."

Draco groaned and threw his hands into the air.

Harry laughed and patted Teddy's shoulder, pushing them out of the way of the slide. "No, it's fine. Pick out something else for use to try, Scorpius."

Scorpius' eyes lit. "I want to slide again."

Harry nodded. "We'll come back to it. Pick something different, or do you want to play some games? Hot chocolate, anyone?"

Teddy pointed. "There's a snow fort maze and battle ground." Scorpius whipped around as Teddy continued to point out other activities.

Harry moved to Draco's side. "It's a draw and we'll take it out in trade with one another."

Draco hummed. "Indeed."

~*~

Fifteen rides, three hot chocolates, four packages of cinnamon roasted nuts and two giant stuffed snowmen later, and Draco was carrying a worn out, sleeping Scorpius back to Wintervale's office. Harry arranged for a sleigh to take them up to the manor as Teddy leaned against Draco's side, his mouth wide in a yawn.

His amber eyes were just barely remaining open but he refused Harry's offer to carry him back. Draco knew it wouldn't be long before the boy was asleep in the sleigh. The warmed blankets tucked around them and Draco, himself, found it difficult to stay awake. Only Harry's fingers on his thigh kept his eyes from falling shut.

Harry led Draco into his flat and spelled the guest room's bed into two smaller beds for both Scorpius and Teddy. Draco drew in a breath to see Scorpius' guinea pig atop one of the chest of drawers. He flicked his wand and changed their clothing into pyjamas, and sent a tooth cleaning charm at both boys. He was pleasantly surprised, again, to get a short, gruff embrace from Teddy before the boy turned his back on him and Harry.

Draco leaned over Scorpius' bed and parted the blond hair before he pressed a kiss to his son's brow. Scorpius stirred long enough to murmur a sleepy thanks then gripped his snowman and curled around the large fluffy toy that was nearly as tall as Scorpius.

Harry waited at the door for him and smiled at the two sleeping children. Vanilla and Cadbury pushed into the room and eyed the new arrangement. Vanilla immediately checked both beds then settled on her haunches as she watched Cadbury. Cadbury whined softly and Harry leaned in to rub his ears. "Guard, boy."

Finally Cadbury joined Vanilla and they curled around one another in the space between the two beds. Draco wondered which would end up where as he doused the lights and turned to Harry as he blocked the light from the hall from entering the room.

Draco stepped into Harry's space and whispered. "I want you."

Harry nodded and took Draco's hand. "And you'll have me."

Draco drew in a breath as Harry pulled him toward his bedroom.

The door clicked shut and Draco held Harry's face in his hands as he closed his mouth over Harry's. Harry went to work immediately on Draco's clothes, still kissing Draco.

Clothes dropped in piles as they groped and touched their way back to the bed. A quiet, hissed spell and the lube landed on the bed with a soft plop. Draco stretched out over Harry, moaning at the full body contact with all of Harry's warm, scarred skin. Harry's hands held his arse, his fingernails digging into his flesh.

Harry spread his legs and Draco settled between them, accepting the bottle of slick Harry passed him. A tap of his wand on Harry's hip and Draco touched his fingers to Harry's arse. He rubbed over the opening to Harry's body, leaning down to suck on the head of Harry's cock as he teased the tense muscles into relaxing.

They spoke not a word but remained focussed on one another. Kisses were shared, hands explored and touched, caressed and learned the perfect imperfections of one another's flesh, and when Draco finally sank into Harry he closed his eyes at the welcoming heat of Harry's body.

Harry's arms and legs wrapped about him, holding Draco tight and close. "Draco," he whispered.

Draco opened his eyes, staring down into Harry's eyes. "Harry," he murmured.

"Move," Harry uttered just as soft but with a heavy tone of urgency.

Draco nodded and eased back then thrust forward again.

Groaning, Harry canted his body up to meet each slide of Draco's cock. Curling his arms under Harry's shoulders, Draco held him, and quickened his strokes. Harder and faster, he moved and held Harry to him.

Breathless hissing from Harry gave Draco clues about pace and force interspaced with pleas until Draco loosened his grip to curl his fingers around Harry's cock. Harry arched under him, his body bow string tight when he came.

Spurts of hot semen spread over his hand, and still Draco stroked into Harry's body and on his prick. The impending release slammed into Draco and he buried his face in Harry's throat as the shudders wracked his body.

Stunned he lay on top of Harry, Harry's hands smoothing over his back then pushed back the damp fringe from his brow. Draco rose up long enough to look down at Harry then he kissed him gently as he eased out of Harry's body. Reluctant to leave Harry's warmth, Draco forced himself up anyway and stumbled into the en-suite.

Returning with a damp flannel, Draco cleaned Harry up then eyed the satiny trousers Harry had summoned. 

"Put them on. I refuse to wear another dress to bed."

Draco chuckled, but slid on the warmed pyjamas and climbed back into the bed with Harry.

Harry curled into Draco's side and yawned. "Need sleep. Got a ton of work to do tomorrow. The Martinezes will be back to make their _cuy_."

Draco ran a hand through Harry's hair then picked up the dragon pendant on Harry's chest. "Scorpius and I shall vacate after breakfast."

Harry reached out and tightened his grip on Draco's hip. "Like hell you will."

Draco smirked. "I'm afraid all of our clothing is upstairs."

"Wise arse," Harry muttered. "Stay," he demanded.

Draco yawned. "I had intended to do so. Did you think I was going to leave immediately now that I've had you? You think I want to return to a cold and lonely bed whilst you and the boys are warm and snuggled in here?"

Harry's sleepy chuckle made Draco laugh, too. The lights dimmed at Harry's directive and then Harry's voice had Draco wide awake once more.

"Stay with me always."


	24. Settling Inn

**Prompt used:** [](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/h9QxvEO0PtIyTjOL1XVpW9MTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)

** Settling Inn **

Waking with Draco curled around him was an experience for Harry. And that it wasn't the first time, was even better. Nibbly had disturbed them late last night informing him that the Martinezes had returned. A second wake up call informed him that Chef had finished with breakfast and the elves from Peru were joining them in the kitchen to begin the foreign feast.

Harry had dragged himself out of bed to put in an appearance and see if anything was needed by the Martinezes. After reassurances that they were comfortable, Harry returned to his flat to find Draco and the boys still sleeping.

Taking advantage of being awake and the quiet, Harry started cooking their Christmas dinner. Andromeda was the one who had started him on having the cooking done the day before, that way Christmas morning was taken up with nothing but family and presents. They had celebrated this way for several years, and once Harry had acquired Wintervale, they took turns hosting.

Andromeda would arrive later and together, once Teddy was asleep, they would put out the Father Christmas gifts. Until then, though, he needed to cook. He removed the extra mincemeat tarts he'd made from the chill cabinet to warm to room temperature. He set out the Christmas pudding that he and Draco had made as well. After that, he rolled the sausages in bacon for their pigs in a blanket starters.

Harry stuffed the goose next, adding onions, spices in and around the bird and then started it roasting. He cut up potatoes, parsnips and onions, coating them with oil and herbs then slid them into the oven to roast aside the bird. Placing young baby sprouts in a tureen, he tossed them with butter, and prepared the beginnings of bread sauce.

Looking around the kitchen after he'd cleaned up his area, Harry smiled a satisfied smile at the things he'd accomplished and then a huge yawn cracked his face. He tossed the towel onto the cabinet, checked his timer for the goose then headed for his shower.

Harry stripped down, bathed quickly, and climbed back into bed with Draco. Draco had moved in close to him, mumbled something about cold air then tucked up against Harry's side. Harry had breathed deeply of the mint shampoo lingering in his hair and was almost instantly asleep once more.

Now, he woke because of a more persistent urge and he quietly padded to the loo. Returning, he found Draco sprawled out on his back, his cock half hard underneath the silken pyjama trousers.

Harry leaned over him, wrapping one hand around Draco's cloth covered erection and squeezed. "This is your morning wake up call," Harry purred in Draco's ear and stroked him.

Draco moaned, eyes still closed and spread his thighs for Harry. "There are children about," he breathed.

"Been in have they?" Harry inquired nuzzling Draco at his ear.

"Not yet, but I think it," Draco gasped and trailed off, arching his back to push his prick through Harry's fist. He dug his head into the pillow, offering up his throat and giving Harry more room to explore sleep warm flesh. 

"If you can still talk _and_ think at this point, then I'm not doing this correctly," Harry murmured and slipped his hand inside the slit in the cloth.

Draco finally opened his eyes and gave Harry a sleepy smirk. "Going to melt my mind?"

Harry nodded and picked up his wand, Banishing their clothing before he climbed on top of Draco. Another flick of his wand, cleared away the morning breath and Harry slanted his mouth over Draco's. 

Draco groaned into Harry's mouth, canting his hips to meet Harry's. He grabbed hold of Harry's hand and pointed his wand at his palm, filling it with slickness. "Let me roll and put this between my thighs. Quickly as I don't think the quiet will last."

Harry sucked in a breath as he spread the lube between Draco's legs then shifted to slid his prick between Draco thighs. Draco closed his legs tightly, pressing hard and Harry thrust forward.

Turning slightly, Draco offered his mouth to Harry. "Later, we'll try again."

Harry thrust forward as he surged up over Draco and nipped his lip, his cock rubbing the underside of Draco's sac. Draco reached down and Harry could feel the tips of his fingers slide over the head of his cock with each push of his hips.

Burying his face in Draco's shoulder, Harry continued to thrust, rubbing up against Draco as he pressed back against Harry. All too soon, and not quick enough, Draco's legs tightened down harder around Harry and Harry bit Draco's neck, trying not to make a sound as both of them came within seconds of the other.

Panting, Harry let go of Draco's flesh, softly kissing the reddened area and gently running his tongue over the mark. "I'm sorry," he murmured.

"I'm not," Draco replied and chuckled. "As long as I'm not bleeding then I'm fine, but I do think it wise to move now before we are invaded."

Harry grunted. "Teddy will keep Scorpius occupied."

"Harry, it's Christmas Eve. They will both be in regardless of whom is entertaining whom."

"I hate it when you are right."

Draco snorted. "I shall endeavour to make it a daily occurrence then."

Harry chuckled and kissed Draco's shoulder again. "Brilliant." He peeled himself from Draco's back then returned to the loo for a fresh flannel. He teased Draco just a little unmercilessly as he cleaned him then spelled pyjama bottoms on them both just as the door opened and both boys and dogs burst into the room. 

Scorpius and Teddy's voices intermingled with the dog barks, and Draco raised his voice over the din.

"But something is cooking and it smells brilliant," Scorpius interrupted and ambled over to the bed, climbing up and settling down between Harry and Draco.

"It's Christmas dinner. Harry and my gran always have dinner today, so tomorrow we do nothing but relax and open presents." Teddy offered and walked over to Harry's side of the bed.

Harry smiled at him and scooted over, patting the mattress so Teddy would sit.

Teddy fidgeted from foot to foot as if trying to decide if he was too old to join them in bed, then finally clamoured up beside Harry. He looked up at Harry. "Can Cousin Draco and Scorpius join us, too?"

Harry nodded then looked over at Draco. "They are certainly welcome. DO you know what time your parents are returning?"

Draco took a deep breath. "Late tonight." He eyed Harry then leaned down and whispered to Scorpius. Scorpius' eyes widened, and he glanced up at Draco and nodded. Harry waited for the answer. "It appears we shall accept your invitation. I hope you don't mind if we adjourn to our suite to dress for the day."

Harry smiled at him. "Not at all. We'll eat around half two."

Draco nodded. "Then we'll see you then." He scooted out of the bed and Scorpius scrambled after him.

~*~

Andromeda carried the hot tureen with the roasted vegs to the table then reached down and picked up a wine glass, sipping the Pinot Noir Harry had opened to go with dinner. "This is an excellent vintage, Harry."

"Wonderful! I haven't tried it yet, but since it was a special occasion, I thought to have everything just right." Harry brought out the platter of pigs in a blanket and settled it on the table as well. "I've a sparkling grape juice for Teddy and Scorpius." He leaned against the back of the chair and eyed her.

"Are you certain you don't mind Draco and Scorpius joining us? I know you don't mind it when Ron and Hermione join us, but all things considered this is a bit different."

Andromeda sipped her wine again and sighed. "I want you to be happy, and if that is with Draco and Scorpius then who am I to judge?"

Harry grinned at her. "Thank you," he murmured.

Andromeda laughed. "I don't understand why you are thanking me. I haven't done a thing."

"You've done more than you realize."

Andromeda's mouth quirked up. "Yes, I slept late, enjoying a nice bit of a lie in with someone special then came here to be fed most elegantly."

Harry's jaw dropped. "You have someone special?"

She nodded and drank from her glass again.

"You aren't going to tell me who it is are you?"

"It's Kingsley!"

Teddy shouted in the room then raced out as the Floo rang again.

Harry licked his lips. "Kingsley? Wasn't he Tonks' contemporary?"

Andromeda shook her head. "I'm well aware of Kingsley's age as I am of the fact that I am also still a young witch. Too young to be alone, anyway."

Harry laughed. "Well, if he wants, please pass along that he'd be welcome to join us."

Andromeda set her glass down and wrapped her arms around Harry. She pressed a kiss to his head then pulled back. "I shall see if he's too busy and can break away from his duties to join us."

Harry nodded and watched her go, hearing Teddy's animated talk with the Minister through the open door before it was muffled again. Andromeda's laugh floated back to him and he shook his head as there was a knock on the door to his flat.

Harry opened the door to find Aldolpho and Maria Martinez. She shoved a large covered platter at him. "Please, for all you've done for us. Accept this in thanks."

Harry almost dreaded to look under the lid and what he might find. "Thank you so much," he said graciously.

Draco and Scorpius, both dressed in neat robes stepped up behind the couple. Harry could see him eyeing the platter and scowled at the smirk that curved Draco's mouth. He dropped it quick enough once the Martinezes turned to go. Draco held up a bottle of wine to him as they entered. Scorpius shouted for Teddy and the answering scream had him running through the flat.

Harry gestured toward the kitchen with his head. "Don't say a word."

"What makes you think I would?"

Harry rolled his eyes and set the platter down on the kitchen counter. He carefully raised the lid and sighed in relief at not seeing any whole roasted _cuy_. He didn't recognize some of the offerings but it had a wonderful scent of exotic spices and he knew he'd try at least one or two of the appetizing dishes. He lower the top and turned to Draco.

"Thank you," Harry said, as he took the bottle from Draco, next, holding on to the wine for a moment then he leaned in and pressed a kiss to Draco's cheek.

Draco grabbed Harry's face and brushed his mouth over Harry's. "Did you mean what you said last night?"

Harry blinked. "Of course."

"Do you know what I am talking about?"

Harry drew in a deep breath and nodded, and said it again. "Stay with me, both of you."

Draco closed his eyes and bent his head to Harry's gently closing his mouth over Harry's. 

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, resting his forehead against Draco's. "I'd wondered if you heard me."

"I did, and I thought about it for a long time yesterday.You understand I had to be certain before I committed Scorpius and I to anything?"

Harry opened his eyes and drew back. "Does Scorpius know?"

"He does now. Whether or not he completely understands is something else but Wiltshire is only a Floo ride away."

Harry drew in a breath. "You are really going to leave the Manor?"

Draco swallowed. "Yes. We'd be honored to stay with you, Harry." 

Before Harry could reply, Teddy and Scorpius busted into the kitchen. 

"Grandmum says it's time Harry! I'm starving!"

With a child hanging on to each side, Harry was tugged out of the kitchen and towards the table. Draco lifted the platter of Peruvian dishes and followed them into the dining room.


	25. Epilogue: One Year Later

**Prompt used:** [](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/dnSuRRiupUsQXQPaL2snvtMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)

** Epilogue: One Year Later **

"Blast!" Draco shouted and hopped around, holding on to his foot. He glared down at the object he'd stepped on and snarled. Scorpius had picked up all his toys but somehow one of those damned toys always managed to escape, and invariably Draco always found it when he was in his sock or bare feet. It was enough to make him want to curse Harry's name for buying the damned things and wondered how many new packages of the bricks were already under the tree. With a flick of his wand, he sent the Lego brick back to the playroom, screaming Scorpius' name at the same time.

Scorpius tore into the room and skidded to a stop, his eyes wide and his hair damp. Draco eyed him, wondering what he'd been doing. "Why are you wet?"

"Harry said I needed a bath."

Draco inclined his head. "What were you doing that you needed to change clothes and bathe when you know we are supposed to go to Cousin Andromeda's shortly?"

Scorpius looked at the floor. "PlayingwithNougat."

Draco blinked. "Beg pardon?"

"Calm down. I took care of it. I found them out in the garden-- Nougat and Scorpius." Harry entered the room carrying a bundle wrapped in a towel in his arms. Vanilla followed him, her nose raised into the air, sniffing at the wriggling mass in Harry's arms. It whimpered and Vanilla huffed at Harry.

Draco narrowed his eyes at Scorpius and Scorpius grinned at him, then took off like a shot.

"Get dressed!" Draco snarled then turned to Harry, shaking his head.

Harry finished drying off the puppy and set him on the floor. Nougat looked up at Harry and snuffled then stood and shook his entire body. He wobbled on his feet and Vanilla didn't help matters as she licked the top of his head and sent the puppy sprawling off his feet. He yipped at her and Vanilla snagged his scruff and dragged him to the large cushion next to the fireplace.

Draco shook his head and moved over to Harry, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to his slightly stubbled cheek. "You smell like a wet dog. Shall I inform Andromeda we will be arriving late?"

Harry shook his head and turned to Draco. "I'm bathing next. I just wanted them both clean and to warn you."

"Oh?"

Harry smiled. "Scorpius is going to try and talk you into keeping Nougat."

Draco stared at him. "Whatever for? He has Vanilla and Cadbury."

A sad sort of smile crossed Harry's face but he nodded. "I know. It's just that Van and Cad, while they are about for Scorpius to play with, they aren't truly his, and neither one is still a puppy."

Draco groaned. It was a matter they had discussed numerous times over. He wasn't certain Scorpius was ready for the responsibility, but Harry argued that it would teach him. "But we've already promised the last one. Andromeda has been waiting since we decided to breed Vanilla to Flake for Brigid for this puppy to grow enough for Teddy's Christmas surprise."

Harry nodded and Draco thought back to the past year. Blending their families hadn't been easy. They had both met challenges from each side, friends and assorted relations. For months Harry had gone to Dr Fawley, taking Draco and Scorpius with him to meet the woman. She'd spoken with all of them individually and then together as a unit. And Draco felt that the talks had done them all a world of good.

Draco had enjoyed the woman's easygoing nature and had continued to see her about his own scars. Adjustment wasn't easy but he was happier, and so was Harry and Scorpius, and that was almost all that mattered to Draco. There were things he still desired but for the most part, he was thrilled with their relationship.

When PADsUK had put the request in for help through Brigid, Draco had suggested Harry offer Vanilla to the breeding program. The not-for-profit organization had a careful selection process for their assistance dogs, but since Vanilla and Cadbury were already trained, and had the right temperament, there was a good chance that both would throw pups that would excel in the program as well. Other owners also offered up their own dogs into program, and Vanilla had been accepted immediately. Once she's been included in the program Dr Fawley had suggested her own lab, Flake to Harry as stud.

Flake, a sweet dispositioned milk chocolate lab was trained as a physical health dog, and Vanilla had seemed to mesh well with him. Vanilla had birthed six puppies about two months ago; two chocolates like Flake and four cream coloured labs like Vanilla. Fawley had taken her stud fee in the form of one of each type of the pups to train, Harry had kept one for Teddy and the rest had been homed with other trainers.

He should have predicted that Scorpius would become attached to Nougat, inspite of everything else. But, perhaps, if their situation continued to go well, he would consider another pup. Cadbury was due to stud in late January, and they could have pick of the litter were the mating successful. A pup might make a good Easter gift.

Sighing, Draco eyed Nougat as he delved into the sac of other gifts they were taking to Andromeda's. Nougat dragged out a gift, snarling and growling in his puppy voice as he took out his anger at the bath on the curling ribbons.

"Nougat, leave it!"

Nougat froze then looked up at Draco, his liquid brown eyes rolling at Draco. He licked his chops, spitting out the ribbon before scrambling back to Vanilla's cushion.

Harry snorted and Draco shook his head. Perhaps he'd rethink the puppy idea.

Scorpius raced into the sitting room, and presented himself to Draco. His blond hair was still a bit damp, the ends just curling under his ears, but it and his clothing was neat, and it made Draco smile to see that Harry had chosen to dress Scorpius similar to their own robes. Draco's heart clenched to see Asteria's Snitch around his throat, though, despite having given it to his son for his recent birthday. Brigit had helped him with that decision, too, and Scorpius cherished the gift.

Another thing that had changed, and Draco eyed Harry for a moment, wondering if this time Harry would acquiesce to his request. While Draco thought of his former wife less, he had come to love Harry. It also still made him a bit sad that she would never seen the man Scorpius was becoming. Harry had done wonders in healing the breach he hadn't even known was there, and Draco was thrilled with the way Scorpius had accepted Harry in his life. The only thing that would make this holiday better would be for Harry to accept his suit.

He shook himself and then nodded to Scorpius. "Very good. You look very nice."

"Harry helped."

Draco chuckled and heard Harry's laughter as well. But Scorpius wasn't looking at him any longer. His gaze was focused on Harry. "Now?"

Harry nodded and Draco wondered what they had been planning whilst bathing. Draco turned to Harry and tried to hold in his shock as Harry knelt before Scorpius. His throat closed up as Harry placed his wand on his palm and offered it to Scorpius.

"Might I have the honor of calling you son, and asking for your Father's hand?"

Scorpius grinned and nodded then looked up at Draco. Draco stared at Scorpius and then at Harry, not believing what he was seeing or even having the ability to say anything.

"Can we keep him, Father? Please say yes."

Harry turned and lifted his hand offering Draco his wand as a pair of platinum bands appeared beside the length of holly wood.

Draco swallowed, laid his hand over Harry's and nodded. "Yes."

Scorpius cheered and jumped up and down as Draco pulled Harry to his feet. The platinum band was warm as it encircled his finger, and Draco closed his mouth over Harry's.

Growls and snarls interrupted them and Draco turned at Scorpius' shout.

"Nougat! Leave it; that's Grandmum's present!" 

Draco rested his face on Harry's shoulder sighing as Harry's arms came about him, securing him and Scorpius in place here in their home for Christmas.

**The End**


End file.
